Siete días para
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: AU. Misa Amane es una joven más que vive en Wammy's House, pero últimamente cierto chico de cabello blanco comienza a llamar su atención, lo cual es notado por su compañera de cuarto Linda, y sus mejores amigos Matt y Mello. FIC TERMINADO.
1. La Apuesta

**La apuesta**

* * *

><p>Misa Amane abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando agitadamente y transpirando. Era de madrugada y la lluvia caía fuertemente, una tormenta se acercaba, ya comenzaban a sentirse algunos truenos.<p>

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en la habitación la cual ya hacía 9 años que ocupaba. Giró la vista hacia la izquierda, su compañera de cuarto Linda dormía plácidamente. Suspiró de nuevo, solamente se había tratado de otra pesadilla, era frecuente que las tuviera en las noches de tormenta, después de todo había sido una noche así cuando…

PRUM

Un fuerte trueno la sacó de sus pensamientos. Misa secó el sudor de su frente con el puño y se re acomodó en la cama.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Tengo que dormir… Debo superar esto, ya soy grande, no puedo asustarme cada vez que haya una tormenta.

PRUM

Se escuchó otro trueno, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior. Misa hizo una mueca y cubrió su cara con los cobertores. Sería una larga noche…

* * *

><p>—Misa, ¡ya despierta!<p>

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente, frente a ella estaba Linda mirándola expectante.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir? Levántate ya que en unos minutos está el desayuno —la rezongó su compañera.

—¿Ya es de mañana? —susurró Misa.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No dormiste bien?

Misa bostezó.

—No, sabes que no duermo bien las noches de tormenta.

—¿Tormenta? —preguntó Linda y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Abrió las cortinas de golpe y el reflejo del sol le dio directo en la cara a Misa, la cual entrecerró los ojos —¿Tormenta? —inquirió Linda nuevamente con cara de incredulidad.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Misa—. Hubo una tormenta terrible anoche, no me mires así. Envidio que tengas el sueño tan pesado.

Linda sonrió pícaramente. El comentario de su amiga era verdad, una vez que se quedaba dormida no había nada que la pudiera sacar de sus sueños. Únicamente el sonido del despertador parecía ser eficaz, por suerte…

—Bueno, ya levántate y vístete que luego del desayuno tenemos clases de matemática.

—¡No quiero! Odio matemáticas, mejor voy a seguir durmiendo —decía Misa mientras se cubría con su almohada.

—¡Vamos Misa! Esto de la tormenta es una excusa, ¡todas las mañanas me haces lo mismo! ¡Levántate! —exclamaba Linda al tiempo que destapaba a su amiga y la cinchaba hacia el suelo.

La castaña suspiró resignada, Misa nunca cambiaría…

Luego del desayuno, las dos amigas se encontraban en uno de los salones que tenía el orfanato esperando a que llegara el profesor.

Misa se acomodó en su pupitre, que era uno de los penúltimos, y decidió dormitar un poco mientras no había moros en la costa.

—¡Eres una holgazana!

Misa abrió los ojos de mala gana y dirigió su vista hacia arriba, allí se encontraba un chico delgado de cabellos rubios al cual conocía muy bien.

—No molestes Mello, no dormí bien —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Mala noche Misa-Misa? —preguntó otra persona, también delgado, de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos verdes.

—Hola Matt, sí dormí horrible o mejor dicho no dormí directamente.

—Ejem ejem —se escuchó, no era otro que el profesor quien acababa de ingresar al aula.

—Nos vemos después de clases, Misa —le dijo el rubio y acto seguido se acomodó en su pupitre, Matt le siguió.

Misa sonrió y asintió levemente. A pesar de tener constantes "peleas" con Mello había aprendido a quererlo y era uno de sus mejores amigos en Wammy's. Con Matt fue diferente, el pelirrojo era un chico tranquilo y menos temperamental que Mello, por lo cual se llevaron bien desde un principio. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, la clase ya había comenzado y la vista de Misa se posó sobre uno de los chicos que se sentaba enfrente. Parecía completamente perdido en su mundo, mas contestaba correctamente todo lo que el profesor preguntaba. Era tan extraño, con su cabello blanco y sus ropas tipo pijama, tan inteligente e introvertido. ¡Todo lo contrario a ella! Misa siempre vestía bien, le gustaba arreglarse, era algo distraída y se aburría con la mayoría de las clases, ella no tenía interés en ejercitar su cerebro. La joven desde pequeña había decidido que cuando llegara la hora de irse de allí, se convertiría en modelo o cantante. Por eso el chico albino ya hacía algún tiempo que llamaba su atención, Misa pasaba las horas de clase simplemente observándolo. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba volando cuando lo hacía. Nuevamente así fue, cuando se dio cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas y la clase de matemática había concluido.

Misa se dirigió hacia el inmenso patio de aquella casa para encontrarse con Matt y Mello en el "lugar de siempre". Desde que el pelirrojo había agarrado el inmundo hábito de fumar, eran ella y Mello quienes lo acompañaban. Habían descubierto un gran árbol que se encontraba casi en los límites del terreno y allí se juntaban a charlar, a pasar el rato y bueno, a asegurarse que nadie descubriera el desagradable hábito del chico de ojos verdes.

Mientras Mello y Matt conversaban amenamente, Misa suspiró.

—¿Sigues con sueño, Misa-Misa? —interrogó el pelirrojo, al tiempo que soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

Misa no pudo contestar, pues fue interrumpida por Mello.

—Yo creo que es otra cosa… ¿me equivoco, Misa? Ese suspiro no fue por cansancio.

La rubia se corrió para atrás y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —tartamudeó

—Que creo que ese suspiro es más bien por alguien —Mello comenzó a reír, mientras abría una barra de chocolate.

La sorpresa de ella fue tal, que se quedó sin habla.

—Misa no te avergüences, ya tenemos diez y seis años, no somos unos niños. Que tengas sentimientos hacia otra persona es más que normal —decía Matt—. Aunque no sé a quién se refiere Mello.

Misa, aún sin poder pronunciar palabra, dirigió su vista hacia el _mal nacido _rubio. El susodicho continuó comiendo su chocolate.

—Escucha Misa, te conozco desde que fuiste traída aquí. Hace años que somos amigos, ¿piensas que no te comprendo ni un poco? Vamos, hace tiempo me di cuenta de cómo lo miras a_ él. _

Misa casi se cae de espaldas. ¡Ese Mello! Era más inteligente de lo que parecía, sus deducciones no estaban para nada erradas. ¡Qué descuidada había sido! Había estado tan concentrada _observándolo_, que no se percató que era espiada por Mello.

—¿Él? ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Matt.

—¡Nadie! ¡No es nadie! Además solo lo miré, no quiere decir nada —Misa intentaba justificarse.

—A mí no me engañas —dijo Mello, la cara de Misa volvió a desdibujarse—. De cualquier manera pierdes tu tiempo Misa, si no estoy equivocado hace años que conoces a Near y jamás se han dicho ni siquiera "hola".

—Así que es Near… —rió Matt mientras apagaba su cigarrillo contra una roca.

—Mello… ¡eres un maldito entrometido! —Misa estalló de cólera y comenzó a perseguir al rubio alrededor del gran árbol.

Matt no aguantó más y sus carcajadas no demoraron en hacerse presentes. Era normal que Misa y Mello pelearan o discutieran, puesto que ambos eran temperamentales e impulsivos, pero que ella lo persiguiera era algo nuevo, se ve que de verdad Mello la había molestado descubriendo la "especial atención" que Misa le prestaba al albino.

Luego de corretear un rato, ambos pararon para tomar aire. Matt encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Mello, ¡no te metas en lo que no te importa! —Empezó Misa—. Además no hemos hablado porque no se ha dado la oportunidad, pero sabes que podría conseguir mucho más que un simple "hola".

—¿Con Near? Lo dudo mucho Misa —decía Mello entre risas mientras abría otra barra de chocolate—. Él no es como los demás, no es como nosotros.

—Conmigo va a ser diferente —aseguró Misa.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Mmm, esto huele a apuesta —comentó Matt, observándolos.

—¿Lo es, Misa? —preguntó Mello, sonriente.

—Haré que Near me hable, haré que sea mi amigo, es más, hasta haré que me _bese._

Ante la última palabra pronunciada por la rubia, Matt se atoró con el humo de su cigarro, el chocolate de Mello cayó al piso.

—No podrás hacerlo —Mello negó con la cabeza mientras juntaba su golosina y la limpiaba.

—¿Quieres apostar, Mello?- Misa se acercó al rubio.

—Lo que quieras, Misa. Tienes una semana para lograr lo que has planteado.

—Hecho. Si lo logro tendrás que… —Misa lo meditó un momento, una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro—. No comerás chocolate por un mes.

El rostro de Mello hizo una mueca de sorpresa, sin embargo estaba seguro que su amiga no podría conseguirlo, de ninguna manera. El chico en cuestión era Near, Near no se hablaba con nadie, vivía en su propio mundo. Era **imposible** que Misa lograra su cometido.

—De acuerdo, Misa. Pero si no lo logras, deberás… ¿se te ocurre algo, Matt? —el rubio dirigió su vista hacia el fumador.

—Deberás ser nuestra sirvienta personal, por un mes —sonrió Matt.

—No es suficiente, pero me gusta. Serás nuestra sirvienta personal pero tendrás que usar un uniforme que luego elegiremos.

—Como sé que no tendré que hacerlo, acepto —sonrió Misa, extendiendo su mano hacia Mello.

—Es una apuesta oficial, entonces —sonrió Mello estrechando su mano con la rubia—. Tu semana comienza mañana.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! Este es mi primer fanfic de Death Note y la primera historia que escribo en casi 10 años. La idea la tenía desde hace tiempo y me decidí a escribirla. Me gustó y la publiqué.<p>

Como dice el summary, es un AU (Alternative Universe). También para evitar problemas decidí que todos tengan la misma edad (16, como menciona Matt)

Y es todo, cualquier duda/pregunta/crítica/halago/etc. dejen review =)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

DISCLAIMER: DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A TSUGUMI OBA Y TAKESHI OBATA.


	2. Día Uno

**Día uno**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, como era habitual, Misa desayunó junto con Linda y luego las dos se dirigieron hacia el salón de clase. La joven ocupó su pupitre de siempre y aguardó hasta que llegara el profesor. Al poco tiempo se hicieron presentes Matt y Mello quienes le pasaron por al lado con una sonrisa peculiar. Misa también sonrió.<p>

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —le preguntó Linda, quien se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —la rubia se encogió de hombros y su vista se posó sobre el muchacho de cabellos blancos.

"Hoy comienza todo, Near" -pensó.

Cuando finalizó la clase, Mello y Matt fueron los primeros en salir y se quedaron cerca esperando a que Misa o Near aparecieran. El primero en hacerlo fue el muchacho, pero se detuvo en la puerta para ordenar sus libros. La rubia tomó aire y avanzó.

"Bien, puedes hacerlo Misa." —Aquí voy —dijo en voz baja.

PAFF.

Los libros de Near así como los de Misa, cayeron al suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho, no te vi! —se disculpó ella, mientras se arrodillaba para juntar los útiles.

—No hay cuidado —dijo Near calmadamente, al tiempo que también se arrodillaba.

Cerca de allí, Mello y Matt se cubrían la cara para no reír.

—Bueno, ya consiguió que le hable —dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo.

—Tranquilo, esto recién comienza —comentó el rubio, confiado.

—¿Tu eres Near, verdad? —preguntó la rubia, terminando de juntar todo.

—Así es —se limitó a contestar el albino.

—Siempre te veo —mencionó Misa de pronto, sonriendo.

Near pareció algo sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

—Te sientas adelante y siempre contestas correctamente las preguntas de los profesores. Bueno, como sabes en pocos días tendremos un examen de matemática y como eres muy inteligente, me preguntaba si… ¿podrías ayudarme a estudiar? —le preguntó Misa, dulcemente.

Near no reaccionó de inmediato, de por sí ya era bastante extraño que alguien le dirigiera la palabra y más aún que le solicitaran ayuda. Esto era algo totalmente inusual, _demasiado_.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué dices, me ayudarás? —volvió a interrogar Misa, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Near permaneció callado unos segundos, hasta que finalmente contestó.

—No veo por qué no.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —Misa dio un pequeño salto—. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Mello y Matt habían observado todo lo ocurrido, mas no habían podido escuchar. Se encontraban en el "lugar de siempre", esperando a que la rubia llegara con novedades. Matt estaba recostado contra el gran árbol, mirando hacia arriba, fumando. Mello devoraba chocolate con más velocidad que de costumbre. Finalmente, Misa hizo su aparición.

—¡Hola muchachos! —saludó, feliz.

—Sí sí, hola —el joven de ojos azules se acercó a ella—. Dinos que ocurrió.

—¿Qué pasa, Mello? ¿Estás nervioso? —Misa arqueó una ceja.

El rubio hizo una mueca. Luego retrocedió un poco y se acomodó contra el árbol, cerrando los ojos.

—Claro que no. Vimos que hablaron, pero no pudimos escucharlos —dijo, mordiendo su chocolate.

—Así que no oyeron nada —Misa rió—. Bueno, digamos que tengo una "cita de estudio".

Matt sonrió, las habilidades sociales de Misa superaron sus expectativas. Después de todo, era el primer día de la apuesta y ella no solo había conseguido que Near le hablara, sino que había logrado que la ayudara a "estudiar". Se preguntó qué diría Mello ahora, porque si Misa perdía los dos serían beneficiados, sin embargo, si ella conseguía que Near la besara el único perjudicado sería el rubio.

—Una cita de estudio, ¿eh? —Mello finalmente habló—. Muy bien, Misa. Debo reconocer que me sorprendes.

La rubia sonrió triunfante.

—Sin embargo —continuó él—, todavía te falta mucho para cantar victoria. Así que puedes ir borrando esa sonrisita.

Misa bufó y le sacó la lengua. Luego se acomodó junto a Matt, estirando su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos. Suspiró sonriendo.

—¿Y cuándo es la cita, Misa-Misa? —le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—En unas horas, dijo que fuera a su habitación.

Mello abrió los ojos de golpe, sin que ninguno de sus amigos lo notara. Esto iba mal, sólo habían pasado unas horas del día uno y Near ya la había invitado a su habitación. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, tenía que tener cuidado y asegurarse de que Misa, por ningún motivo, ganara.

—Oye, Misa —comenzó a decir—, supongo que entendiste que el beso tiene que dártelo él, no vale que tu se lo des, sino sería muy fácil.

La rubia sonrió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del rubio.

—Ya lo sé, eso lo tengo bien claro, Mello.

Unas horas más tarde Misa se encontraba frente a la habitación de Near. Suspiró y miró el piso. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ella jamás había tenido problemas para socializar con nadie, hombre o mujer. ¿Por qué con Near era diferente? Sacudió su cabeza, pensar en esas cosas solo la desconcentraban y eso no era conveniente. Sin dudarlo más, golpeó la puerta.

TOC TOC

—Adelante, Misa Amane —se escuchó la voz de Near desde adentro.

Misa se sorprendió y abrió la puerta.

—Sabes mi nombre… —dijo en voz alta, sin querer.

Near se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, que quedaba en el fondo de la habitación. Misa la observó en detalle, era del mismo tamaño que el dormitorio que ella compartía con Linda, pero había sólo una cama. También pudo notar que había una biblioteca enorme que ocupaba prácticamente toda una pared y tenía varios libros, cuadernos y ¿juguetes? Nuevamente su atención volvió hacia la cama, ¿acaso Near dormía solo?

—Claro que sé tu nombre, hace años que vives aquí —le respondió él, sin voltear a mirarla.

Ese comentario volvió a Misa a la realidad.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabías que era yo? —preguntó Misa con curiosidad.

—Porque habíamos acordado esta hora, además nadie viene a mi habitación y menos sin mi permiso.

Misa sintió lástima. Near de verdad era un joven muy solitario…

—¿Comenzamos? —sugirió el albino, nuevamente sin voltearse.

—Sí… —dijo Misa, acercándose y sentándose junto a él.

Near sacó unos libros de matemática y empezó a leerle cosas a Misa. Ella sólo lo miraba y tomaba algunos apuntes de sus explicaciones. Porque, más allá de la apuesta, ¡de verdad necesitaba ayuda con esa odiosa materia! Comenzó a pasar el tiempo y sin que se diera cuenta, la noche se hizo presente. La joven bostezó.

—Oh, ya es de noche —comentó, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Tienes que irte a algún lugar? —preguntó Near, sin despegar sus ojos de los libros.

¡Qué molestia! Desde que había llegado, él no le había dirigido la mirada ni siquiera una vez.

—Claro que no, pero me meteré en problemas por estar en la habitación de un muchacho a estas horas, además en un rato estará la cena —decía Misa, mientras se ponía de pie y se desperezaba.

—Está bien. Ven mañana, dado tus limitados conocimientos todavía nos falta mucho —dijo Near, con el mismo tono monótono de siempre.

Misa se molestó, ¿acaso Near la había llamado tonta?

—¿Conocimientos limitados? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No he de ser muy tonta, después de todo estoy en este orfanato y no en uno común y corriente —se defendió la muchacha.

—No estoy diciendo que seas tonta, pero se nota que esta materia no es lo tuyo, no te interesa.

Misa suspiró, él tenía razón, tenía que dar el examen porque matemática era una materia obligatoria pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

—Estás en lo cierto, no me interesa. Cuando salga de aquí no estudiaré una carrera como la mayoría de ustedes, mi sueño es ser una famosa modelo —dijo Misa, sonriendo.

Near no dijo nada y siguió enfocado en sus libros. Misa iba a decir algo más pero se calló, después de todo él le había dicho que volviera al día siguiente, lo cual era perfecto.

—En fin, nos vemos mañana, Near —diciendo esto, Misa se retiró de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, él se volteó y se puso de pie. Sonrió levemente, ese día había sido _interesante_.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno, comencemos respondiendo sus reviews:<p>

**Kurita**: Gracias por tus comentarios y halagos (?) jaja, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Mi Koushiro Yamato**: No me has perdonado ni una, amiga T_T. Es verdad que la idea es algo trillada, pero espero poder darle una vuelta interesante. Y lo de repetir palabras es casi inevitable, igual creo que de a poco mejoraré. Después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada…

**Ayiw-Kun-88**: ¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá éste también te haya gustado. Eso de abandonar historias lo sé muy bien, me ha pasado de engancharme con muchos fanfics y nunca los continúan, ¡es horrible! Igual también lo he hecho, pero esta vez va a ser diferente, lo prometo.

**Flo**: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, amiga! Fuiste la primera en leerla y eso ya significa mucho para mí. Me alegra un montón saber que te sentís identificada y ojalá cuando llegue el final sientas lo mismo.

¡Gracias! Nos vemos en el capítulo tres =)


	3. Preguntas Sin Respuesta

**Preguntas sin respuesta**

* * *

><p>Misa abrió los ojos lentamente, ya era un nuevo día, el sol se asomaba levemente a través de las cortinas. Bostezó y giró su vista hacia Linda, ella todavía dormía, señal de que el despertador aún no sonaba. Misa comenzó a mirar al techo y a pensar. Hoy vería a Near en clase, ¿cómo debería actuar? ¿Tenía que saludarlo? ¿Esperar a que él lo hiciera? ¿Actuar como si nada? Sonrió nerviosamente, no era común para ella pero cada vez que pensaba en Near, sentía una extraña sensación en su barriga. Esa sensación como de nervios y ansiedad, era totalmente nueva para Misa, sin embargo, en vez de desagradarle o preocuparle, le gustaba. Le intrigaba, mejor dicho.<p>

La hora de clases llegó y con ella el momento decisivo. Misa se asomó detrás de Linda y efectivamente, Near ya había llegado.

"Rayos"-pensó- "Ahora no me queda más que saludarlo"

—Misa, ¿estás bien? —Linda volteó para mirarla—. ¿Acaso te estás escondiendo?

—¡Cómo crees! No es nada de eso, Linda —Misa rió nerviosamente, al tiempo que agitaba sus manos.

Giró la vista hacia donde estaba Near, para su sorpresa, el chico le devolvió la mirada.

"Rayos"-pensó nuevamente- "Ayer no me miró ni una sola vez y lo tiene que hacer ahora, es una broma"

La situación no era buena y empeoraría antes de mejorar, Near no dejaba de mirarla, Mello y Matt se acercaba por el pasillo, Linda no entendía nada. Las mejillas de Misa comenzaron a teñirse de un color rojizo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, ¡todo por un estúpido saludo! Misa pensó rápido, no iba a dejar que esta situación la sacara de sí. Tomó aire y se dirigió al pupitre de Near quién seguía mirándola.

—Hola Near —le saludó con un tono tan serio, que sonó fingido.

Finalmente el albino bajó la mirada.

—Hola —dijo, prácticamente en un susurro.

En ese momento algunos chicos que estaban en la clase empezaron a murmurar; al mismo tiempo Matt y Mello, que también habían visto lo sucedido, entraron riéndose sin disimulo. Linda se quedó inmóvil, ¡su compañera de cuarto le debía una **buena** explicación! Misa ignoró todo el asunto y se limitó a sentarte, por primera vez estaba agradecida que el profesor se apareciera en hora.

* * *

><p>Las clases terminaron y más rápido de lo que demora un pestañeo, Misa había salido del salón. Tendría que haber esperado a Near para confirmar la hora de su "cita de estudio", pero con la conmoción que había generado un simple saludo, decidió que mejor no. Tampoco quería escuchar las burlas de Mello y Matt, así que no iría al "lugar de siempre". Ni siquiera ir a su habitación era buena idea, puesto que allí se toparía con Linda. Sin muchas opciones, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a tomar un baño caliente. Sí, eso siempre la hacía sentir mejor y allí podría ordenar sus ideas.<p>

* * *

><p>El agua tibia cayendo por su cuerpo se sentía tan agradable, tan relajante. La dejó caer por unos minutos y luego comenzó a pensar cómo arreglaría todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Bien, lo primero sería hablar con su compañera de cuarto.<p>

* * *

><p>—Linda, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó Misa, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.<p>

—Hola Misa —respondió la castaña, quien se encontraba haciendo la tarea.

Antes de que Linda pudiera decir algo más, Misa la interrumpió.

—Escucha, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

Misa decidió que no le diría nada sobre la apuesta. Linda era muy correcta y buena, si lo supiera únicamente le retaría, además sería darle la razón, puesto que ella siempre le decía que Mello y Matt eran mala influencia.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir Linda.

—Así es, Near está ayudándome a estudiar. Por eso tuve que saludarlo —explicó Misa

—Ya veo, no había entendido nada. Pero, ¿por qué Mello y Matt se reían tanto? ¿Se los dijiste a ellos antes que a mí? —decía Linda, al momento que su rostro se entristecía.

—Eh, no Linda, ¡claro que no! Sabes que esos dos siempre se ríen por todo, supongo que también les sorprendió verme saludar a Near.

—Está bien. Qué gracioso, por un momento pensé que habías aclarado tus sentimientos y por eso habías decido hablarle a Near —le dijo la castaña, sonriendo tiernamente.

Al oír las palabras de su compañera, el rostro de Misa se puso pálido y por poco se cae de la silla en la cual estaba. ¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Hasta Linda se había dado cuenta? ¿Tan descuidada había sido Misa?

—He visto como lo miras, Misa —continúo Linda—. Te he visto estar con otros chicos, pero la forma en que lo miras a él, jamás te había visto así con nadie.

Misa suspiró resignada, ya no tenía caso…

—Está bien, puede ser que me guste un poquito… —dijo la rubia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia un costado.

"Pero muy poquito"- pensó.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Misa se asomó por su puerta, tenía que ir a preguntarle a Near a qué hora podía ir a estudiar. Se fijó que no hubiera nadie, la habitación de él quedaba tres puertas a la derecha. Se fijó nuevamente y avanzó.<p>

TOC TOC

—Adelante, Misa Amane —se escuchó la voz de Near

Un pequeño chucho de frío recorrió el cuerpo de Misa, mientras ingresaba a la habitación. ¿Cómo sabía que era ella? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, el chico habló.

—Supongo que vienes a arreglar la hora para hoy —dijo el albino quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo armando unos cubos Rubik.

Misa asintió, nerviosa.

—Puedes venir en un par de horas.

Misa volvió a asentir y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Nuevamente se fijó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y salió de la habitación de Near.

* * *

><p>TOC TOC<p>

—Puedes pasar, Misa Amane.

Misa entró en la habitación, Near se encontraba en su escritorio y para variar no había volteado a verla. La rubia se sentó a su lado y la clase empezó. Pero luego de un rato Misa comenzó a agotarse.

—¿Podemos tomar un descanso? —preguntó.

—Como quieras —le contestó el chico de ojos negros.

Misa sonrió, acomodó la silla hacia atrás y se desperezó. Colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza e intentó relajarse.

—Oye, Near —dijo de pronto —¿Tú qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de aquí?

—Supongo que arquitectura o tal vez ingeniería —le contestó el joven, sin despegar la vista de sus libros.

—Ya veo, te gusta construir cosas —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Near sólo asintió levemente. Misa perdió la paciencia, con su pie giró la silla de Near hasta tenerlo de frente y se acercó a él.

—Quiero que me mires cuando hablamos —le dijo la rubia, en un tono decidido.

El albino levantó la vista y Misa se vio ante la penetrante mirada de aquellos enigmáticos ojos negros. Eran fríos, casi inexpresivos, inquietantes. Misa sonrió.

—Así está mejor, es descortés no mirar a alguien cuando se mantiene una conversación. Bien, continuemos —dijo feliz, mientras se re acomodaba al lado de Near.

Éste se quedó observándola un momento y luego continuó leyendo los ejercicios. La noche no tardó en caer y con ella, Misa se dispuso a retirarse.

—¿Mañana a la misma hora? —preguntó ella.

—Mañana tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo ayudarte —le contestó Near, mirándola.

—Pero el examen es el viernes y todavía nos falta bastante —dijo Misa, haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

Near miró hacia un lado y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su blanco cabello.

—Tal vez pueda, pero tendrías que venir de noche, de tarde me es imposible ayudarte.

Misa tragó saliva, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, una pequeña gota de sudor corrió por su mejilla. No estaba segura que fuera una buena idea, ¿y si alguien los descubría? Era arriesgado, Linda tendría que cubrirla… ¡Pero al mismo tiempo sonaba tan emocionante!

—Tengo que pensarlo.

—Bien, avísame mañana en la hora de clases.

Misa asintió y se retiró a su habitación para descansar e intentar convencer a Linda.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno acá se fue el capítulo tres, para ustedes Ayiw-KuN-88 y Utau Hoshina. Gracias de corazón por sus comentarios =) El próximo capítulo va a ser más largo, ya está pronto también. ¡Hasta entonces!<p> 


	4. Cuando Las Luces Se Apagan

**Cuando las luces se apagan**

* * *

><p>—¡No puedes pedirme una cosa así! ¡No no y no! —Linda daba vueltas por la habitación, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos.<p>

Misa se encontraba sentada en su cama observando el techo, con una mirada de resignación.

—¡Vamos, Linda! ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó.

Linda se detuvo en seco y se aproximó hacia ella.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —la castaña le gritó en la cara a Misa con todas sus fuerzas—. Lo que me pides es totalmente incorrecto, desubicado, inapropiado, fuera de lugar, intolerable…

Linda continuó varios minutos más así, escupiendo decenas de adjetivos negativos. Misa ya no la escuchaba.

—Pero es por mi examen —se justificó la rubia.

Linda la miró seriamente unos segundos, luego se volteó. Tuvo que contar hasta diez, veinte, ¡pero no se calmaba!

—Misa, que me pidas un favor tan inmoral es una cosa, pero que además me mientas en la cara es demasiado.

La susodicha se sonrojó apenas y se dejó caer en su cama.

—Está bien, también es por él… —admitió susurrando.

Linda suspiró e intentó sonreír. Se acercó a Misa y se recostó a su lado.

—¿Te das cuenta en el problema que nos meteremos si nos descubren?

Misa se volteó a mirarla.

—Yo lo haría por ti… —le dijo abriendo los ojos y pestañeando muchas veces.

Linda puso su mano la cabeza de Misa y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Lo haré.

* * *

><p>Misa se despertó muy temprano al día siguiente (más bien, fue despertada por Linda), se dio una ducha y luego desayunó junto con su amiga. Cuando terminó, se apresuró a ir al salón de clases para asegurarse de ser la primera en llegar, para su dicha, así fue. Al poco tiempo llegaron todos los demás, Near se acomodó adelante como siempre, Linda se sentó a su lado y Mello y Matt se sentaron detrás de ellas. La clase pasó sin más, Misa se levantó y disimuladamente dejó una nota en el pupitre de Near.<p>

* * *

><p>—Oye Matt, mira quién apareció —dijo Mello, quien estaba recostado contra aquel gran árbol terminando una barra de chocolate.<p>

Matt se encontraba tumbado en el pasto, disfrutando de un cigarro y levantó la mirada.

—Hola Misa-Misa, nos preocupaste ayer —le dijo el pelirrojo a la recién llegada.

—Sí, creímos que Near te había secuestrado —comentó Mello, entre risas.

—Ja ja —río Misa sarcásticamente—. Muy gracioso, Mello.

—¿Dónde has estado, Misa? Mira que vimos como lo saludaste ayer —comentó Matt, tratando de no reírse.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó la rubia, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado—. Dame eso.

Misa le sacó el cigarrillo de la boca al muchacho y le dio una pitada, antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, la chica volvió a colocarlo en los labios de él.

Matt y Mello intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —le preguntó el rubio.

—¡Estoy nerviosa! ¿De acuerdo?

Los únicos hombres presentes volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. Misa **siempre** había criticado el vicio hacia el tabaco que tenía el pelirrojo y ahora, ¡ella había fumado! No la habían visto por un día y ya parecía otra persona. Mello decidió que lo mejor sería dejar las bromas a un lado y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Misa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? —le dijo dulcemente.

La rubia miró hacia el suelo y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, es por el examen de mañana, eso es todo. Disculpen no quise alarmarlos.

—Hablando del examen, cómo van esos estu… —comenzó a decir Matt, pero una gota cayó en su rostro lo cual lo hizo callar.

—Parece que va a llover —advirtió Mello, mirando el cielo—. Deberíamos volver.

El pelirrojo y Misa asintieron y los tres corrieron de nuevo hacia el orfanato. Misa se excusó diciendo que le dolía la cabeza, en realidad quería evitar el inminente cuestionario que sabía que sus amigos estaban por hacerle. Se fue a su habitación, Linda no estaba y todavía faltaban varias horas para encontrarse con Near, entonces decidió dormir, así tendría energía para estudiar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario (mejor dicho el tiempo que Near estuviera dispuesto a dedicarle). Rió para ella misma, otra vez había vuelto a sentir esa particular sensación en su barriga por pensar en el chico de pelo blanco. Lo más curioso era que sólo le ocurría cuando pensaba en él, una vez que lo tenía delante esa sensación desaparecía. Mientras reflexionaba todo esto, la joven fue cerrando sus ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>—Bien, ya está todo listo.<p>

Linda miró a su amiga, preocupada.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Misa?

La rubia sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un tierno abrazo.

—Gracias por todo, Linda. Tienes un corazón de oro.

La castaña suspiró resignada.

—Supongo que eso es un sí. Bueno que tengas suerte, ¡estudia mucho!

Misa la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No me esperes despierta —fue lo último que dijo, antes de retirarse.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero igual se podía ver algo. Misa caminaba en puntas de pie y casi aguantando la respiración para no ser descubierta. Afuera, la lluvia caía ferozmente y el viento soplaba fuerte, acompañándola. Finalmente, Misa llegó a la puerta de Near y golpeó lo más suave que pudo, todo el tiempo mirando hacia los costados, asegurándose que nadie la viera.

TOC TOC

—Adelante, Misa.

La joven sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación, al fin Near la había llamado simplemente "Misa".

—Ten cuidado —le dijo él, de pronto.

Los ojos de Misa se abrieron de par en par cuando se percató de lo que tenía delante. Casi todo el cuarto estaba cubierto con piezas de dominó, cada una cuidadosamente colocada al lado de la otra, Near se encontraba en el centro del dormitorio mirando hacia la puerta. Los ojos de Misa observaban hacia todas direcciones sin comprender mucho, de repente el dedo índice del chico hizo un leve movimiento.

Una tras otra, las fichas comenzaron a caer. Misa estaba atónita, las piezas continuaban cayendo, Near observaba lo ocurrido con la misma inexpresividad de siempre. Cuando la última pieza hubo caído, el joven habló.

—Ayúdame a guardarlas y podremos comenzar.

A Misa le tomó un tiempo reaccionar, sin dudas Near era la persona más peculiar que ella jamás hubiese conocido.

—¿Acaso estuviste haciendo esto toda la tarde? ¿Por eso no pudiste ayudarme? —cuestionó la chica algo molesta, mientras lo ayudaba a juntar las fichas de dominó.

—Ponlas en esa caja —se limitó a decir el albino.

Misa se molestó aun más.

—¡Contéstame! —le exigió.

Near la miró y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo.

—Sí, te dije que tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Cuál es el problema? Estas aquí, ¿no?

Misa se sintió dolida.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? No tienes que hablarme así.

Near pareció algo sorprendido por un momento, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato y acto seguido miró hacia el suelo.

—Disculpa, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Esta vez fue el turno de Misa para sorprenderse, sin embargo ella no era como él, su rostro siempre exponía sus sentimientos, fuesen buenos o malos. Así que esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí. Has estado ayudándome mucho sin pedirme nada a cambio, no tengo derecho a recriminarte sobre lo que haces en tu tiempo libre. Además es lo que se requiere para ser arquitecto, ¿no?

Near no dijo nada, pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cuando terminaron de guardar todas las fichas, el tiempo del estudio comenzó.

Luego de algunas horas de estudiar sin interrupciones, en el exterior la lluvia caía cada vez con más intensidad y el viento no se quedaba atrás. Algunos truenos empezaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Misa tragó saliva, no, no podía asustarse como siempre, ¡tenía que concentrarse! Intentó despejar su mente lo más que pudo y por un tiempo pareció funcionar, hasta que un fuerte rayo iluminó la habitación causando también un significante estruendo que incluso hizo temblar los vidrios de la ventana.

Misa cerró los ojos con violencia y sin querer, tomó la mano de Near apretándola con fuerza, como buscando protección. La usual inexpresividad del rostro del albino esta vez había cambiado. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y el lápiz que sostenía con su mano libre golpeó el suelo.

Él la miró con desconcierto. Ella estaba tan asustada que no se había percatado de la insólita situación y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro trueno se hizo presente causando que las luces de todo Wammy's House se apagaran. Misa soltó la mano de Near de pronto y se abrazó a sí misma con ambos brazos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

El joven, todavía algo desconcertado se levantó de su silla.

—Iré a buscar velas —anunció.

Misa no respondió, Near comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero algo lo detuvo. Él no comprendió que ocurría. Volteó y un relámpago iluminó brevemente la habitación. La mano de Misa estaba sujetándole la camisa.

—No me dejes sola —susurró.

Por tercera vez en la noche, Near se sorprendió. Era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria, que no había sabido qué decir o hacer en una situación. Él era un genio y siempre tenía la respuesta para todo, pero los sentimientos lo confundían porque eran impredecibles y eso lo sacaba de su comodidad. Por esta razón era que los evitaba no entrando en contacto con las personas, pero Misa… ella le había tomado desprevenido hace tres días cuando le habló y no sólo eso, sino que le solicitó ayuda. Él le había dicho que sí, tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había socializado con alguien, que pensó que no le causaría ninguna dificultad. Grave error. La tendría que haber ignorado, le tendría que haber dicho que no, si lo hubiese hecho, él no estaría en esta posición. No se encontraría en su habitación a oscuras con ella agarrándole la camisa.

—Tengo que ir a buscar velas, no podremos seguir estudiando a oscuras —pudo decir, al fin.

Misa lentamente lo soltó.

—No demores, no quiero estar sola —pidió, levantando la mirada.

Nuevamente un relámpago se hizo presente y Near pudo ver que los ojos de Misa estaban aguados.

Asintió y salió de su cuarto.

Cuando ya estaba regresando con una vela encendida en una mano y unas cuantas sin encender en la otra, sintió unos pasos detrás de él.

—Oye, ¿cómo está Misa?

El albino volteó y se encontró con un chico rubio, que también llevaba varias velas.

—Está algo asustada, me pidió que no demore. Así que si eso es todo, con permiso.

Diciendo esto, Near continuó con su camino.

—Oye, sé gentil con ella. Misa le tiene miedo a las tormentas.

—Lo seré, no te preocupes. Buenas noches —diciendo esto, Near entró en su habitación.

Mello se quedó un rato más de pie, observando hacia el cuarto del joven. Hacía unas horas había visto a Misa ingresar a ese dormitorio y se había preocupado cuando escuchó los truenos. A pesar de que la rubia había sido cuidadosa no advirtió que el joven la descubrió, puesto que su recámara quedaba casi en frente a la de Near.

Luego de unos segundos, Mello volvió a la misma, la cual compartía con Matt. El pelirrojo se encontraba boca abajo en su cama jugando video juegos.

—¿Está todo bien, Mello? —le preguntó, sin dejar de prestarle atención a su consola portable.

El rubio dejó las velas sobre la cama y se tumbó en ella.

—Sí. Necesito chocolate.

"Espero que ese niño sepa cuidar a Misa"- pensó, mientras abría una tableta de su golosina favorita.

* * *

><p>—¿Misa?<p>

Near la buscaba con la mirada mientras dejaba la vela encendida sobre el escritorio y prendía las otras. Misa no se encontraba en la silla que estaba cuando él se había ido. No tardó en divisarla, ella se había sentado en su cama y todo su cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza, estaba cubierto con una frazada. Near se acercó a ella con una vela en su mano, y con la otra delicadamente retiró el cobertor de su cabeza y rostro. Misa secó sus lágrimas y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Near, quien la observaba. Esos ojos negros, ¡le fascinaban! y no sabía si era por la situación o el momento, pero los ojos de él ya no le parecían tan fríos. Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Misa rompió el silencio.

—Perdóname, deshice tu cama.

—Descuida —dijo él, mientras se sentaban a su lado y colocaba la vela en la mesa de luz—. Tu amigo Mello preguntó por ti, me dijo que sea amable porque le temes a las tormentas.

Misa sonrió un momento y luego su rostro se puso serio, como pocas veces.

—Espero que no haya sido rudo, lo que ocurre es que Mello sabe por qué le temo a las tormentas. A lo que voy es que hay un motivo, no es solamente porque sí —Misa hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó—. La razón es que una noche como ésta fue cuando encontré a mis padres y a mi hermanito… —Misa se tuvo que detener nuevamente, los fuertes recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente y eran muy hirientes— Sin vida… Ese día no fueron a buscarme a la escuela así que volví sola, pero cuando abrí la puerta de casa…

La rubia no pudo continuar, varias lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Misa apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho, las abrazó y agachó su cabeza.

En ese momento varias maldiciones comenzaron a cruzarse por la mente de Near. Misa le acababa de confesar su más profundo y doloroso secreto, quedando destrozada y él no hacía nada. Se maldijo por no saber cómo reaccionar. Se maldijo por no saber qué decir. Misa seguía llorando. La tormenta afuera empeoraba.

Near se acercó más a ella. Lentamente su mano se aproximó a la cabeza de Misa con inseguridad, pero retrocedió de pronto. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella. Lo meditó, hacer algo inadecuado en este momento parecía mejor que simplemente no hacer nada. Así que volvió a dirigir su mano a la cabeza de Misa, sin aviso ella se levantó y tomó su mano. Luego la otra, apretándolas, al mismo tiempo se dejó caer sobre las piernas de él y continuó llorando.

Quería apagar ese dolor, quería borrar las imágenes que venían a su mente cada vez que había una maldita tormenta, quería sentirse protegida, lo necesitaba. Por eso se lo contó, precisaba sacarlo a la luz. Por eso tomó sus manos, eran cálidas. Por eso se dejó caer sobre él, era reconfortante. La última vez que había hablado de esto fue cuando se lo dijo a Mello, eso había sido hace varios años. Únicamente él lo sabía. Ni siquiera Linda. Ni siquiera Matt. Y ahora, también Near…

Misa continuaba llorando y apretando sus manos. Near se sentía extraño. Había evitado el contacto humano tanto tiempo, y ahora esto, era demasiado para asimilarlo todo de una vez. Primero sintió lástima por la joven, estaba tan angustiada. Luego sintió algo de envidia, él sabía que **jamás** sería capaz de hablar así sobre su pasado con nadie. Ese peso estaría con él hasta el día de su muerte. También se percató que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Nunca había tenido esa sensación antes. Supuso que era lo que sentías al estar tan cerca de otra persona. En este caso, una mujer. En este caso, Misa. No estaba seguro si el hecho de que fuera ella tenía algo que ver con sus rápidas pulsaciones. De pronto, comenzó a sentir que las manos de Misa ya no lo apretaban tanto y de a poco lo iban soltando, aunque ella seguía llorando. Near abrió y cerró sus manos varias veces, la rubia las había apretujado tanto que le costaba sentirlas. El llanto se fue apagando lentamente y Misa no demoró en quedarse dormida allí mismo: en su habitación, en su cama, en sus piernas. El albino tragó saliva. ¿Y ahora qué? Miró hacia los lados, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, así que simplemente agarró la frazada que estaba cerca y gentilmente la colocó sobre Misa. Suspiró y se quedó un rato mirándola, hasta que él también poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

Algunas horas más tarde, los ojos de Misa comenzaron a abrirse. Lo primero que divisaron fue ¿una camisa blanca? La rubia no comprendía, levantó la mirada y ahí fue cuando lo vio a él, profundamente dormido. Misa se espantó un poco y se corrió para atrás, cayéndose de la cama. ¡No entendía nada! ¿Qué rayos hacía durmiendo con Near? Rayos… ¿Rayos? ¡La tormenta! Miró hacia afuera, la tormenta se estaba alejando y ya no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Ahí recordó todo. Se lo había contado y había llorado tanto que el sueño la había vencido. No sólo se durmió en la cama de él, sino que sobre sus piernas, ¡qué vergüenza! Misa decidió que lo mejor sería irse para descansar un poco más y antes de que el sol saliera, para que nadie la viera. Se levantó del piso, apagó las velas y miró a Near. Él no se había enterado de nada, seguía durmiendo. La joven se aproximó a él para cubrirlo con el cobertor. Se veía tan tierno, indefenso y hermoso... Misa sacudió su cabeza no dejando que sus pensamientos continuaran, tomó sus cosas y salió.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Linda obviamente dormía. Misa se acercó a su cama y retiró las almohadas que habían puesto ahí previamente por si alguien entraba mientras ella no estaba. Se acomodó y casi inmediatamente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! Al fin un acercamiento entre Misa y Near =) Personalmente, me gustó este capítulo… ¡ojalá que a ustedes también! Nos vemos en el 5to.<p>

Pd. Como siempre, mil gracias por los reviews, favoritos, etc ^^.


	5. Rutina

**Rutina**

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó, pero Misa siguió durmiendo, siempre era Linda quien la despertaba. Al poco tiempo, lo hizo.<p>

—Misa, ¡despierta! Hoy es el examen.

Como era habitual, Misa refunfuñó. **Odiaba **levantarse temprano y todos los días era lo mismo, a excepción de los domingos que era cuando no tenían clase, entonces podía dormir hasta la hora que quisiese.

—¡No quiero! ¡Hoy no voy a levantarme! Al diablo el examen. Al diablo todo —exclamó Misa, malhumorada.

Linda se exaltó.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No pudiste estudiar lo suficiente anoche?

Misa se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro con su almohada. De sólo recordar todo lo de la noche anterior se moría de vergüenza. Suspiró y lentamente retiró la almohada de su cara.

—La verdad sí estudiamos bastante, pero… ¡no me quiero levantar y ya!

Linda se molestó y la habitual cinchada se hizo presente una vez más, como todas las mañanas.

Luego de desayunar, las dos se dirigieron al salón. El examen sería en las dos primeras horas. Cuando llegaron, para desgracia de Misa, Near ya estaba allí. El albino notó su presencia y rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia su cuaderno. Misa sentía que se sonrojaba cada vez más así que pasó por delante de él lo más rápido y "normal" que pudo. Linda miraba toda la situación, extrañada. Ambas se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. Misa suspiró.

—¿Acaso durmieron juntos?

La inesperada pregunta de Linda hizo que Misa casi se desmayara. ¿Cómo mierda lo sabía? No, no podía ser…

—¿Qué dices? —pudo decir Misa, tartamudeando.

—Es una expresión, obvio que no lo digo literal ¿por qué te pones así? Lo pregunté porque me llamó la atención que ni siquiera se miraran, como si estuvieran avergonzados o algo así. Raro…

Misa empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido. Maldición, maldición, maldición. Tenía que controlarse, si reaccionaba así iba a ser obvio que era porque ocultaba algo. Mientras intentaba calmarse, una mano tocó su hombro, asustándola.

—Misa-Misa, ¿qué ocurre? No te ves bien, estás pálida.

Sin que lo notara, Mello y Matt ya habían llegado y este último fue quién le hizo la pregunta. Al no recibir respuesta, el rubio interfirió.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso Near te hizo algo?

Las mejillas de Misa se pusieron rojas como nunca en su vida. Transpiraba y el aire le faltaba. Sus tres amigos la miraban y se miraban entre ellos, preocupados. Finalmente, ella pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar.

—No me pasa nada, estoy nerviosa por el examen —mintió, rezando que le creyeran.

Linda y Matt lo hicieron, animándola y diciéndole que se tranquilizara, que sólo era una prueba.

Mello no era tan ingenuo, además era el que la conocía mejor. Sabía que Misa nunca estaría así por un examen, por más importante que fuera. Había algo más…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque el profesor llegó pidiendo silencio, la prueba estaba por comenzar. Mello decidió que cuando las clases acabaran, hablaría con Misa.

La rubia terminó el cuestionario lo más rápido que pudo, para ser la primera en salir. Quería despejar su mente, quería estar sola. Cuando se sentía así lo mejor era tomar un baño caliente. El agua siempre parecía "lavar" sus pensamientos y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Luego del baño, efectivamente Misa se sentía como nueva. El profesor corregiría los exámenes en una hora más o menos. ¿Qué podría hacer? No tenía ganas de ver a nadie hasta no saber cómo le había ido en la prueba, así que decidió ir a uno de los columpios que tenía el inmenso jardín del orfanato.

Hamacarse… eso le traía bellos recuerdos de su infancia (los pocos que tenía), se sentía bien. La hacía sonreír, primero el baño y ahora esto. Sí, todo iba a estar bien.

—¡Misa!

Una voz familiar la llamó desde una de las ventanas, se trataba de Linda.

—¡Ven, el profesor ya corrigió el examen!

Misa sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó del columpio.

* * *

><p>Linda y Misa estaban en el salón esperando mientras el profesor buscaba el examen de la rubia. La castaña ya había visto el suyo y como de costumbre, le había ido muy bien.<p>

—Misa…

La joven se aproximó al profesor.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, temerosa.

—Muy bien, me sorprendiste —dijo el profesor poniendo el cuestionario frente a ella, quién sonrió inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>La rubia corría por los pasillos del orfanato. Buscaba llegar al cuarto de Near para mostrarle su exitoso resultado. Toda la vergüenza que había sentido ese día de mañana había desaparecido, ahora lo único que quería era verlo y agradecerle.<p>

TOC TOC

Pero nadie contestó. Misa levantó una ceja, ¿Near no estaba en su habitación? Qué extraño.

TOC TOC

Nuevamente silencio.

La joven se decepcionó. Pero bueno, ya se lo podría decir más tarde, ¿no? Ahora iría al "lugar de siempre" para darles las buenas nuevas a sus dos amigos.

Los muchachos estaban bajo el gran árbol y como de costumbre, Mello comía chocolate y Matt fumaba un cigarrillo.

—¡Lo hice, lo hice!

Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, los jóvenes no entendieron nada y se miraron extrañados. De pronto, Misa apareció corriendo en dirección hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante. Antes de que Matt y Mello pudieran reaccionar, la chica rubia se abalanzó sobre ellos, dándoles un efusivo abrazo mientras daba pequeños saltos.

—¡Lo hice, lo hice! —repitió feliz.

—Oh, así que te fue bien en el examen, Misa-Misa —comenzó a decir Matt—. Me alegro, ¿ves? Te dijimos que era en vano preocuparse.

Ella los soltó, al momento que asentía.

—¡Miren! —exclamó, mostrándoles el examen.

Mello y Matt se acercaron a ver, un gran "90%" escrito en rojo resaltaba del papel. Sus amigos sonrieron y la felicitaron.

—Me imagino que a ustedes les fue excelente como siempre, ¿verdad?

—Ahí están por si quieres verlos —Mello le señaló el piso, allí se encontraban los exámenes de ambos.

Misa los recogió, noventa y ocho y noventa y cinco por ciento eran las calificaciones otorgadas. Ella suspiró riendo.

—Que envidia me dan, ustedes pueden llegar a estas notas prácticamente sin estudiar. No es justo…

—Pero tú no te puedes quejar, Misa-Misa. Ya que tuviste un buen profesor, ¿eh? —una vez más, las burlas de Matt se hicieron presentes.

—Así es Misa, te vi entrar a la habitación de Near anoche —Mello no demoró en seguirlo.

La temperatura de Misa comenzó a subir y se hizo notar en sus mejillas. Al escuchar el nombre de _él_ seguido de la palabra "anoche" hizo que todos los recuerdos volvieran y que la vergüenza otra vez se apoderara de ella. Mello la miró, analizándola. Era exactamente la misma reacción que había tenido hoy de mañana cuando Linda le había preguntado algo que él no alcanzó a oír.

—¡Lo sabía! Hoy te pusiste así por algo de Near y no por el examen.

Mello se arrepintió inmediatamente de hacer pública su conclusión. Misa había exclamado un ensordecedor "cállate" y ahora se encontraba persiguiéndolo alrededor del árbol. Las carcajadas de Matt pronto se sumaron a la hilarante escena.

Luego de unos minutos de corretear, ambos se detuvieron para descansar.

—Misa, no puedes perseguirme cada vez que tengo razón en algo —decía Mello entre jadeos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y no contestó. Miró al suelo y comenzó a patear algunas piedras.

—Oye, no seas inmadura. ¿Acaso pasó algo anoche? —le preguntó el rubio.

Inevitablemente, Misa volvió a sonrojarse, pero mantuvo su posición.

—No me digas que… —comenzó a decir Mello, pero luego se detuvo. No, Misa no había ganado la apuesta, si hubiese sido así se lo habría hecho saber. Entonces, ¿qué habría pasado entre ellos para que su amiga estuviera así?

—Matt, ¿me puedes ir a buscar más chocolate? No me di cuenta y sólo me traje una tableta.

El pelirrojo se extrañó un poco ante la petición, no era común que Mello no llevara suficiente chocolate con él, pero de cualquier manera accedió y se dirigió hacia el orfanato.

—Ahora que Matt no está, ¿vas a decirme qué rayos ocurrió anoche para que reacciones así?

Misa suspiró con fastidio mirando el cielo y dejándose caer en el verde pasto.

—Ayer a la noche hubo una tormenta… —comenzó a decir.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso me preocupé y le dije a Near que te tratara bien.

—Ya lo sé y te lo agradezco —Misa hizo una pausa—. Anoche con la tormenta me asusté más de lo normal, no sé por qué. Entonces, me sentí tan mal que… que…

—¿Que qué?

—Se lo conté —dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos.

Mello se sorprendió bastante, era consciente de que él era el único que conocía el secreto de Misa. Matt no lo sabía, Linda tampoco. Hacía tres días que había hablado con Near por primera vez y ya se lo había contado, esto era rarísimo.

—Sí, sé que es raro —Misa pareció adivinar los pensamientos del rubio—. Pero no lo sé, tenía que sacarlo de mí, quería que él lo supiera, necesitaba que de alguna manera me consolara…

Misa se reincorporó quedando sentada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Deseaba que él me abrazara… pero no lo hizo.

Mello se sentó junto a ella.

—No me abrazó pero, me dejó tomar sus manos. Y luego… me quedé dormida sobre él.

Contrario a lo que pasaría normalmente, Mello no reaccionó. No habló, no gritó, ni siquiera cambió su expresión. Fue tal la sorpresa por las palabras de Misa que el rubio se quedó helado. La joven no lo notó y continuó hablando.

—… y luego fui a mostrarle mi examen, pero él no estaba en su habitación o tal vez no me quiso abrir —contó ella, algo deprimida.

Al darse cuenta que su amigo no decía nada, Misa dejó de hablar.

—¿Mello? ¿Mello? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntaba, mientras sacudía su mano frente al rostro de él.

—Mello, aquí está tu chocolate —dijo el pelirrojo, llegando al lugar.

El rubio pareció reaccionar de golpe.

—Eh, sí. Gracias Matt, pero recordé que debo hacer algo, ven- antes que el chico de ojos verdes pudiera decir algo, el rubio lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el orfanato.

Misa se quedó allí con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

* * *

><p>TOC TOC<p>

—Mello, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —Matt no entendía nada, ¿por qué su amigo estaba ensimismado golpeando la puerta del albino?

—Tengo que dejarle un par de cosas claras a este tonto.

TOC TOC

Nadie respondió.

—Sé que estás ahí, Near. Voy a entrar —anunció Mello.

—¡Mello, no! —pero las súplicas de Matt fueron en vano.

—Vigila que nadie venga —diciendo esto, el rubio entró en la habitación de Near y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Poco menos que sorprendido, Mello se percató que el joven de pelo blanco efectivamente se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba sentado en medio del cuarto armando un rompecabezas. Su usual inexpresividad apenas cambió cuando notó al rubio.

—Escúchame bien, niñito genio —comenzó a decir Mello, mientras se aproximaba a Near y se agachaba frente a él—. No quiero que te sobrepases con Misa, ni que hagas nada que pueda lastimarla de alguna manera. ¿Me entendiste, blanquito? —la voz del rubio era más grave de lo normal y su tono era amenazante.

Near lo observó un tiempo más y luego simplemente volvió a fijar la vista en su puzle. Mello empezó a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Se puso de pie y pateó el rompecabezas lejos. Antes que el albino pudiera reaccionar, Mello lo tenía tomado del cuello de su camisa blanca.

—¿Me entendiste? —repitió, sonando más intimidante que la última vez.

Near miró el suelo.

—Tus palabras son innecesarias, yo jamás le haría daño a Misa —el tono del joven era monótono como siempre, pero a su vez sonaba sincero.

Mello gruñó y apretó más la camisa del chico. Cuando iba a decir algo más, notó que Near tenía algo en una de sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Mello, sacándole bruscamente el objeto.

Era una especie de nota, el rubio comenzó a leerla para sí. Mientras lo hacía sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y lentamente soltó a Near.

"_Near, ¡nos vemos esta noche! Kiss. Misa-Misa" _

Mello le devolvió la nota y giró en dirección a la puerta.

—Bien, Misa seguramente venga más tarde a mostrarte su examen. Espero que la dejes pasar y que no menciones nuestra pequeña charla —diciendo esto, el rubio se retiró.

Near se quedó sin moverse por un rato, mirando hacia la puerta y apretando la nota con su mano.

—¿Vas a decirme que rayos está pasando? —preguntó el pelirrojo luciendo agitado.

—Nada Matt, ya te dije tenía que dejarle un par de cosas en claro —decía Mello con indiferencia, mientras caminaba junto a su amigo por los pasillos del lugar.

"Si Near tenía esa nota en su mano, quiere decir que _algo_ le importa Misa."- pensaba, al tiempo que abría una barra de chocolate.

Luego se percató que las respiraciones de Matt eran demasiado exigidas.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Parece que hubieras corrido una maratón.

Matt rió nerviosamente.

—Jeje, no es nada. Deben ser los efectos de la nicotina… —aseguró él.

—Eres un tonto, te dijimos que no debías agarrar ese vicio.

—Sí, lo sé la culpa es mía.

Matt decidió que lo mejor era no contarle a Mello de lo que había pasado unos minutos antes cuando él todavía estaba en la habitación de Near.

* * *

><p><em>—¡Mello, Matt! ¿Están por aquí?<em>

_El sereno rostro del pelirrojo cambió hacia una expresión de terror. ¡Esa voz era de Misa! _

_—¿Matt?_

_El susodicho se quedó inmóvil. _

_—¿Qué haces frente a la puerta de Near? ¿Dónde está Mello?_

_Matt tragó saliva, miró hacia la puerta y luego a Misa. _

_—Ehm, no sé donde está Mello. ¡Lo estaba buscando! Por eso estoy aquí —mintió el joven._

_—¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está? Si entraron juntos, además me dejaron ahí sola sin entender nada. _

_—Eh, sí pero él se fue no sé a dónde. Vamos, ayúdame a buscarlo._

_Misa no estaba convencida del todo pero aceptó, comenzaron a caminar por el lugar y en un momento que ella se distrajo, Matt ya no estaba. _

_—¿Dónde podrá estar ese Mello? —preguntó la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Matt? ¿Matt? —Misa gruñó y apretó sus puños—. ¿Por qué me dejan sola? ¡Me las pagarán!_

* * *

><p>Luego de ser abandonada por sus amigos (¡dos veces!), Misa decidió ir a tomar una siesta, cuando despertara volvería a intentar con la habitación de Near… La rubia se sacó la ropa y comenzó a buscar algo cómodo para dormir. Hacía calor y Misa rió mirando su ropero, ¡de verdad tenía demasiada ropa! Aunque para ella, nunca era suficiente. Desde pequeña había aprendido a usar la máquina de coser y desde entonces era la responsable de todo su vestuario. Optó por ponerse un mini short blanco y una musculosa de igual color. Se tumbó en su cama, su compañera no se encontraba. Bostezó y se acomodó para dormir. Cuando estaba por conseguirlo, alguien golpeó su puerta. Misa se levantó de mala gana y algo zombi, seguramente Linda había olvidado su llave otra vez. Convencida que se trataba de su amiga, Misa abrió la puerta sin mirar. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse hacia su cama.<p>

—Sí que eres torpe Linda, no vuelvas a olvidar tu llave —murmuró malhumorada, acomodándose en su cama nuevamente.

Pero "Linda" no respondió, en vez de eso Misa escuchó una toz y alguien que se aclaraba la garganta.

—Eh, Misa tal vez deberías ponerte algo más de ropa.

Misa abrió los ojos bruscamente, no, no podía ser. Esa voz, esa voz era de…

—Near! —la rubia pegó un gritó que resonó en todo Wammy's.

El albino no se movió del umbral de la puerta. Misa comenzó a corretear sin rumbo por toda la habitación, cuando pudo reaccionar, cerró la puerta en las narices del joven. Adentro se podían distinguir diversos sonidos; pasos alborotados, cosas que caían, en fin.

—¡Dame un minuto! —se escuchó al rato.

El supuesto minuto se convirtió en diez. El albino sólo jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, mientras esperaba. Finalmente, Misa abrió la puerta, sonriendo nerviosa. ¿Near visitándola? Esto era algo nuevo.

—Discúlpame por lo que pasó recién —comenzó a decir algo avergonzada—. ¡Pasa, pasa!

Near no dijo nada y entró.

—Ponte cómodo, siéntate o algo.

¿O algo? Estúpida Misa, decía cosas sin sentido cuando estaba nerviosa.

El joven se acomodó en el suelo, usando la cama de la rubia como respaldo. Ella se sentó en su cama, sus piernas quedaron al lado de él. Cuando iba a preguntarle el motivo de su visita, Near habló.

—Oí que te fue bien en el examen.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Misa, feliz al tiempo que se levantaba para buscar su prueba y enseñársela al joven—. ¡Mira!

Near tomó el examen y ¿sonrió? Misa no lo podía afirmar con certeza, aunque le pareció que sí.

—Buen trabajo, Misa —diciendo esto, el chico de cabellos blancos le devolvió el cuestionario.

—Sí, todo gracias a ti.

Near se levantó de golpe y poco a poco fue caminando hacia la puerta.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, el mérito es tuyo.

Misa negó con la cabeza y también se puso de pie.

—¡Espera, no te vayas!

El joven volteó y la miró con aquellos ojos negros como ónix que a ella tanto fascinaban.

—También quiero agradecerte por haberme escuchado —empezó a decir la joven mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban—. Hacía muchos años que no hablaba de ese tema, por eso me puse de esa manera. Así que también discúlpame por haberme dormido… —Misa tragó saliva y miró el suelo— … en tus piernas.

Como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, Near no supo qué hacer. No había considerado la posibilidad de que Misa trajera _ese_ tema a colación. Supuso que estaría tan avergonzada como él que querría evitarlo, pero no. Una vez más, Misa actuaba sin que él pudiera anticipar sus movimientos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inoportuna? Tan impredecible, tan directa, tan… intrigante. Near la veía así. Era como un reto para él, tratar de deducir qué haría la rubia a continuación, desafortunadamente por el momento, el albino iba perdiendo la batalla.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente y para empeorar las cosas, Near comenzó a sentir un extraño calor subiendo por su cuerpo y ocupando sus mejillas. Jamás se había sentido así, primeros los fuertes latidos de la noche anterior y ahora esto. Él odiaba perder, pero tenía que admitir que lo estaba haciendo. En estos momentos lo mejor era emprender la retirada lo antes posible. Near se volteó, dándole la espalda, y su mano se aproximó al picaporte.

—Espera.

Near cerró los ojos.

"Maldición" -pensó.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —le dijo ella.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Tengo prisa —mintió él, quería irse de allí **ya**.

—No demoraré, mírame.

—¿Qué?

—Mírame —repitió Misa—, ya te expliqué que es de mala educación no mirar a alguien cuando se tiene una conversación.

Near no podía creerlo, un nuevo síntoma comenzó a hacerse presente en su frente. Él se tocó con sus dedos. Transpiración.

"Maldición" -pensó otra vez.

—Misa, de verdad estoy apurado —le dijo, sin voltearse.

Ella se molestó y para desconcierto de él, se escabulló para acomodarse entre el pequeño espacio que había entre Near y la puerta. Sus cuerpos eran separados por escasos centímetros. El joven se quedó estático. Misa lo miró con sus ojos miel llenos de vida y sin notar los "síntomas" de él, le hizo la pregunta.

—Mañana por la tarde, ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar?

Near no pudo procesar la información. Quería hablar, pero su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar. Quería decir que no.

No, no era eso.

**Tenía** que decir que no. Pero era incapaz de responder en estas circunstancias. No deseaba seguir perdiendo las batallas. Debía alejarse de Misa en ese instante, desafortunadamente la anatomía de ella se lo impedía.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Vendrás? —insistió la rubia.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Near lo traicionó descaradamente. Su cabeza se movió de arriba abajo, asintiendo.

"MALDICIÓN" -pensó por tercera vez.

Sin dudas, el combate estaba totalmente perdido.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Misa, sonriendo—. Mañana en la hora de clases te daré una nota con los detalles —diciendo esto, ella se retiró del camino entre Near y la libertad.

Él se alejó, sin decir nada y sin mirar atrás. Ella se le quedó viendo, hasta que él se adentró en su habitación.

Misa volvió a su cama y sonrió para sí misma. Se había animado a invitarlo. Una cita con Near, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Además esta vez no estarían los aburridos libros de por medio. No, mañana sólo serían ella y él.

* * *

><p>¡Perdón por la demora! Ya estamos en el capítulo cinco, ¡ojalá les haya gustado! Se viene la cita de Near y Misa jeje =)<p>

Sobre tu pregunta Utau Hoshina, Mello efectivamente le tiene mucho cariño a Misa, pero es amor fraternal, como de hermanos, nada más. ;)

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 6! Como siempre, MIL gracias a los que leen, a los que dejan review y a los que agregan a Story Alert o favoritos. ^^


	6. La Magia Del Lago

**La magia del lago**

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas en la habitación de Misa y Linda. Esta última se despertó de inmediato y acto seguido fregó sus ojos. Miró a su amiga, quien obviamente seguía durmiendo, suspiró y se levantó. Comenzó a vestirse, cuando un grito la sacó de sí.<p>

—¡Es sábado!

La fuerte exclamación no había sido de otra persona que su compañera de cuarto. Linda, para variar, no entendía nada. Misa se levantó y empezó a tararear una alegre canción, mientras se dirigía a su guardarropa. La castaña se acercó a ella y la miró incrédula. La rubia la notó.

—¡Buenos días, Linda! —la saludó como si nada.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué está sucediendo o tengo que adivinar?

—Puedes adivinar, pero no creo que lo consigas —la joven de ojos miel rió divertida, mientras su vista se posaba en su amplio armario.

—¡Misa, no te hagas la misteriosa!

—A que no sabes con quién tengo una cita…

* * *

><p>—¿Con Near? —exclamó el rubio, escupiendo su comida, la cual terminó en el rostro de Matt.<p>

—Sí —le contestó Misa—. Pero no te preocupes, será después de tu partido de soccer. No me lo perdería por nada —terminando de decir esto, la joven volvió a la mesa que compartía con Linda.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Matt? Le advertí a ese tonto que no se sobrepasara con Misa y ahora van a salir juntos, increíble.

Matt no dijo nada, pues se encontraba retirando de su rostro "la comida" de Mello. El rubio comenzó a reír.

—Discúlpame, amigo.

—Puedes perder, Mello —dijo el pelirrojo calmadamente, al momento que terminaba de limpiarse.

—¿Qué dices? —el rubio no comprendió.

—Misa y Near tienen una cita, una **cita** Mello. Hace unos días no pensábamos si quiera que Misa pudiera hablarle y ahora esto. ¿Eres consciente que puedes perder?

Mello se exaltó un poco, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura.

—Él jamás la besará, Matt —aseguró.

—¿Te parece? Yo creía eso al principio, pero ahora…

—El chico en cuestión es Near. No importa que estudien juntos, salgan o lo que sea. Pero, ¿besarla? Eso nunca pasará, estoy tranquilo. No perderé la apuesta.

Diciendo esto, el rubio continuó desayunando y Matt optó por no decir nada más.

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos Mello!<p>

—¡Corre, corre!

Matt y Misa animaban a su amigo, quien acababa de conseguir el dominio de la pelota y ahora se encontraba trotando a toda marcha hacia el arco rival. Pasó a un defensa, luego a otro y por último a un tercero. Sus amigos no paraban de alentarlo. En un momento eran sólo él y el golero. Mello tomó impulso y pateó. La pelota voló, el arquero no pudo alcanzarla, iba a entrar. Era gol. ¡Era gol! Era… ¿palo? ¡Palo! Carajo. Mello pateó el suelo sumamente frustrado. Matt se agarró la cabeza.

—¡No importa, el partido recién comienza! Sigue así, Mello —Misa continuaba animándolo.

El rubio le sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

* * *

><p>En una de las ventanas del edificio, una silueta observaba el partido y en especial, a la chica de cabellos rubios que se encontraba allí.<p>

Near suspiró fastidiado mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y por enésima vez leía la nota que Misa le había dado más temprano ese día, en las horas de clase. Decía que cuando el partido terminara, la buscara para ir a un lugar que la esquela no mencionaba. ¿Dónde quería que fueran? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? El joven sacudió su cabeza un poco. No tenía sentido hacerse esas preguntas puesto que él no iría.

Por un lado sentía mucha curiosidad, pero a su vez no le gustaba enfrentarse a una situación tan impredecible. Ya había tenido suficiente… ¿no? La joven rubia lo había desequilibrado bastante el día anterior. No quería pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Misa era la primera amiga que tenía, si no se presentaba seguramente su amistad terminaría. Él siempre había estado perfectamente sin la necesidad de interactuar con otras personas y como bien dicen uno no puede extrañar lo que nunca tuvo. Pero a esta altura, las cosas no eran tan simples. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Si no concurría, no tendría más a su amiga, pero si lo hacía no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera pasar y eso le aterraba. No obstante, su curiosidad podía más que cualquier inseguridad que pudiera tener. ¿No?

¡No!

¡Basta! ¡No iría y punto! La decisión ya estaba tomada.

* * *

><p>Faltaba poco para que el partido finalizara y Misa comenzó a ponerse ansiosa. Miraba su reloj, miraba el edificio y luego volvía a mirar el juego. Así estuvo por varios minutos, hasta que el encuentro de futbol terminó. El equipo de Mello había resultado ganador y ahora él se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos.<p>

—¡Felicitaciones! Jugaste muy bien —Matt fue el primero en hablar.

—¡Sí, Mello! Toma —le decía Misa, mientras le pasaba una toalla.

—Gracias —el rubio secó un poco su frente y luego abrió una tableta de chocolate.

—¿Vas a comer chocolate ahora? ¿En serio? —la rubia no lo podía creer.

—Claro, tengo que recuperar la energía —le contestó el joven mordiendo su tableta—. Igual te agradezco, Misa. Con tus correteadas alrededor del árbol me hiciste entrenar —rió—. En fin, iré a darme una ducha.

—Si vas para adentro, yo también me voy —dijo el pelirrojo— ¿Vienes, Misa?

—No, me quedaré un rato más. Después los veo.

Los jóvenes se miraron y luego se fueron.

—Está esperando a Near —rió Matt.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —refunfuñó Mello.

Misa suspiró y volvió a mirar el reloj. Varios minutos pasaron y nada.

"Tal vez no venga…" -pensó algo triste, mientras bajaba la vista y se miraba. La razón por la cual se había arreglado no fue exactamente por el partido de Mello. Se sintió tonta. No podía creer que iban a plantarla. Por un lado se lo esperaba, después de todo se trataba de Near. Sin embargo, hasta último momento había tenido la esperanza de que se apareciera.

Suspiró con resignación.

—No vendrá —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Misa.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron, ¡era él! La rubia volteó sonriendo.

—Viniste —sonrió aun más.

Near se encontraba frente a ella, tapando los rayos de sol con su mano. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que los había sentido directamente.

—Sí, pero vine a decirte que creo que lo mejor es no…

Pero Misa no lo dejó continuar, tomó su mano y comenzó a correr llevándolo a donde únicamente ella sabía. Él se resistió un poco al principio, aunque era obvio que Misa no desistiría. Near suspiró. Lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente, ya que una vez más las cosas no salían como él lo había anticipado.

Luego de correr por un rato, finalmente ella se detuvo. El joven miró alrededor. Tuvo que admitir que aquel lugar era… eh estaba bien, para ser en el exterior. Frente a ellos había un pequeño lago el cual reflejaba el sol o lo que quedaba de él, puesto que no demoraría en atardecer.

Misa sonrió con nostalgia, tomó asiento en el césped y se quedó como hipnotizada mirando el lago.

—Siéntate —le dijo de pronto a Near, mirándolo tiernamente con sus ojos miel.

Él lo hizo, pero no porque ella se lo pidiera. A decir verdad, era la primera vez en su vida que había corrido y lo dejó realmente agotado. Por eso se sentó, **únicamente** por eso.

La suave brisa de primavera jugó un poco con los cabellos de ambos. El ambiente olía a una agradable mezcla de agua, pasto y flores. El silencio se hizo presente, pero no era un silencio incómodo sino todo lo contrario. Al poco tiempo, fue roto por Misa.

—Sabes, solía venir aquí con mis amigos, pero desde que Matt comenzó a fumar decidimos que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar más apartado y ya no volvimos más.

Near no dijo nada, la rubia continuó.

—No sé por qué las cosas que son buenas tienen que cambiar —comentó, algo molesta—. Odio los cambios.

—No todos los cambios son malos —acotó él, sorprendiéndola.

Ella lo miró algo desconcertada y luego sonrió. Near la miró por un fugaz momento, apenas sonrosado y luego su vista volvió hacia el paisaje. Misa se acercó más al joven y acomodó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de él.

—Tienes razón, no todos lo son.

Para completar el mágico momento, el sol comenzó a desaparecer lentamente detrás de aquel lago azul y el tiempo pareció detenerse un momento. No hacía falta nada más. Por un instante, todo fue simplemente _perfecto_.

Al caer la noche, ambos jóvenes regresaron al orfanato, se despidieron y fueron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Near encendió la luz. No tenía hambre, así que no bajaría a cenar. Se sentó en su escritorio, apoyó verticalmente uno de sus brazos y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su mano. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, todavía le parecía sentir el olor al cabello de Misa.<p>

"Maldición" -pensó y la mano que tenía libre golpeó fuertemente el escritorio.

Ya no tenía caso seguir negando lo que sentía…

* * *

><p>Misa estaba tirada en su cama mirando el techo, Linda no se encontraba pues había bajado a comer. La rubia suspiró, tocando la mejilla que hacía unos momentos había estado apoyada en uno de los hombros de Near. Recordaba ese momento y se reía tontamente. Esa tarde había sido la más maravillosa de su joven vida. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y es que lo era, pues entre todo lo que había pasado, Misa había omitido un pequeño detalle.<p>

—¡La apuesta! —exclamó de golpe, incorporándose.

Exacto.

Groserías e insultos varios comenzaron a salir de la boca de la rubia. ¿Cómo podía ser que se hubiera olvidado de la maldita apuesta? Misa tomó aire y se calmó. No había necesidad para alarmarse. Después de todo, Near no significaba nada para ella. Por supuesto que no, no era posible enamorarse de alguien a quien prácticamente no conocía. No sabía nada de él.

No tenía idea de qué quería hacer con su vida_. Arquitectura o ingeniería_. Bravo, ¡sabía **una** cosa!

Pero, ¿y todo lo demás? Las cosas que le gustan y las que no. _Le gusta armar cosas con fichas de dominó o completar rompecabezas. No le gusta hablar con la gente o los espacios abiertos. _

¿Qué hay de las cosas básicas? Como su color favorito. _Blanco, era más que obvio._

¿Y sus miedos? _A los sentimientos y los vínculos. Por eso duerme solo. _

Misa continuó así un rato más haciéndose preguntas y sorprendiéndose de conocer todas las respuestas. Dejó salir un último insulto y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No podía creer que se había enamorado de Near. Parece que fue ayer cuando el albino llamó su atención y ella pasaba las horas de clase mirándolo. Tal vez lo amaba desde entonces, lo ignoraba. En fin, no importaba desde cuando, ¡la cuestión es que lo amaba! Se odió por haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta con Mello. Tenía que ir a hablar con él, cancelar todo. Pero sabía que el rubio nunca sedería. Era un maldito terco igual que ella. ¿Qué haría? Lo último que quería era lastimar a Near. Tendría que decirle toda la verdad, aunque lo más seguro fuera que él no la perdonara una vez que supiera todo.

Misa se levantó de pronto, sacó unas telas de un cajón de su armario y se puso frente a la máquina de coser. No tenía opción…

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Y aquí se fue el capítulo seis… ya quedan pocos, en dos o tres más se termina.<p>

No sé que más decir xD ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Ah, y por cierto si pueden pasen a bichar mi otro fanfic de Death Note: El viaje de Mello. =)

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo siete! Como siempre, gracias a los que leen y todos los comentarios son más que bienvenidos ^^.


	7. Realidad

**Realidad**

* * *

><p>Ese domingo Misa no bajó a desayunar. Seguía cosiendo frenéticamente, tenía que terminar cuanto antes.<p>

—Misa, ¿estás bien? —quiso saber Linda, quien acababa de ingresar a la recámara.

La rubia no contestó, sólo siguió ensimismada con la máquina de coser.

—¿Misa? Te traje algo de comer, anoche no bajaste a cenar y hoy no desayunaste.

—Déjalo por ahí, Linda. Gracias —dijo la rubia, sin voltear.

La castaña suspiró preocupada, dejó la comida sobre su mesa de luz y luego se retiró.

Un tiempo después, Misa terminó lo que estaba confeccionando. Lo alzó para mirarlo y luego suspiró. Esta era la única manera…

Mientras, en el "lugar de siempre" Mello y Matt se encontraban haciendo lo que acostumbraban. Conversaban animadamente mientras el rubio comía chocolate y el pelirrojo fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Oye, Mello ¿cómo crees que le fue a Misa-Misa en su cita? —preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

—No lo sé, Matt. Pero asumo que la veremos hoy y nos contará —contestó el rubio, despreocupado.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo el pelirrojo, apagando su cigarrillo para luego sacar un jugo de su bolsillo y comenzar a beberlo.

—Buenos días.

Matt y Mello dirigieron su vista a la dirección de donde vino la voz, obviamente se trataba de Misa. Cuando la notaron, la mandíbula del rubio llegó hasta el piso y el jugo del pelirrojo salió volando por su nariz.

La joven estaba parada frente a ellos luciendo un curioso atuendo de sirvienta.

—Espero que este traje esté bien, lo hice yo misma. Imagino que no habrá problema.

Cuando recuperaron la cordura, el primero en hablar fue Mello.

—Misa, ¿qué haces? —interrogó, tocándose la barbilla y observando a su amiga de arriba abajo.

—Cumpliendo la apuesta, Mello.

—Pero hoy es el sexto día, todavía tienes tiempo —notó Matt.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ya no quiero seguir con esto, por eso vine a admitir mi derrota y a cumplir lo que acordamos.

Los muchachos se miraron, no comprendían nada.

—A ver, a ver. Espera, dinos qué ocurre —pidió el rubio.

Misa no aguantó más y cayó al piso, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡Misa! —exclamó Mello, corriendo hacia ella e intentando levantarla.

Matt también fue hacia allí y entre los dos la acomodaron contra el árbol. El llanto de la rubia no cesaba, los jóvenes no sabían qué hacer. Decidieron esperar a que se calmara y les contara qué sucedía.

—¿Misa? ¿Quieres decirnos qué pasa? —le dijo Mello, dulcemente.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

—Ya no puedo hacer esto, Mello, no puedo más —manifestó, sollozando.

—Pero no entiendo nada, no puedo comprender si no me explicas.

—¡Lo amo, maldición! —exclamó ella con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sus lágrimas no tardaron en re aparecer.

Matt y Mello quedaron atónitos. ¿Lo amo? ¿Era eso lo que había dicho Misa o habían oído mal?

—Misa, ¿puedes repetir eso?

—¡Qué lo amo! ¿Qué es lo que no se entiende? Me enamoré de él, Mello. Por eso no puedo seguir con esto, soy la peor persona del mundo —se lamentó ella, volviendo a hundir el rostro en sus manos.

El rubio y el pelirrojo nuevamente intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que a Misa le gustaba Near desde hacía tiempo, por eso decidieron hacer la apuesta en primer lugar. Pero nunca imaginaron que al conocerlo, la joven se enamoraría del muchacho albino. Era algo impensado, Misa y Near eran como agua y aceite. Sin embargo…

—Misa, eres una tonta —la retó Mello.

—Ya lo sé. Todo empezó como un juego y mira cómo terminó. Soy tan estúpida…

—¡No lo digo por eso! Eres una tonta porque no nos conoces nada.

La rubia miró a su amigo sin comprender.

—Sólo bastaba con decirnos lo que te ocurría y ya. Jamás te hubiésemos obligado a seguir con esto si sabíamos lo que sentías —explicó Mello.

Misa siguió observándolo y luego miró a Matt, quien asintió sonriendo.

—Somos amigos antes que nada, tonta —añadió el pelirrojo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella y abrazó a ambos jóvenes hasta dejarlos sin aire.

—Gracias… —les susurró, secándose sus últimas lágrimas.

Mello se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

—Ve.

—¿Qué?

—Levántate y ve por él —le dijo el rubio.

—Pero primero cámbiate de ropa, eh —aconsejó Matt, riendo.

Misa asintió y tomó la mano de Mello.

—¡Lo haré! Gracias por todo, amigos —la rubia les dedicó una sonrisa y luego salió corriendo del lugar.

Fue a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y se sacó el traje de sirvienta. Revolvió su armario, optó por usar un short blanco, una camperita de igual color y una musculosa amarilla. Tomó un poco de aire y salió. Seguramente, Near estaría en su cuarto.

TOC TOC

Nada.

TOC TOC

Nuevamente nada. Misa decidió abrir la puerta lentamente y se asomó a mirar dentro de la recámara del albino. Para su sorpresa, él no se encontraba.

—¿No está aquí? —pensó en voz alta—. ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde podrá estar?

La rubia miró al pasillo. Pensaba, pensaba.

—¡La biblioteca! —exclamó, y acto seguido empezó a correr hacia allí.

Cuando llegó, casi sin aliento, comenzó a explorarla a ver si veía a Near. Fue a la sala de lectura y nada, a donde estaban las computadoras y tampoco. Misa rascó su cabeza, no sabía dónde seguir buscando. Siguió dando vueltas por todo el orfanato, sin éxito. Parecía que al joven de cabellos blancos se lo había tragado la tierra. Suspiró molesta y salió al patio. Iría a donde estaba el lago, tarde o temprano Near tendría que aparecer…

Mientras se aproximaba al lugar, fue capaz de divisar que había alguien más allí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo darse cuenta que quien se encontraba sentado frente al lago no era otro que el albino.

—¡Near! —expresó, feliz.

—Hola —la saludó él calmadamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia el lago.

—Te estaba buscando —comenzó a decir Misa, mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Me extrañó que no estuvieras en tu cuarto.

Near se encogió de hombros.

—Me dieron ganas de salir, no lo sé.

Misa parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Salir? ¿Tú? —le preguntó, sorprendida.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo del todo. Estos últimos días han sido totalmente inusuales para mí.

—Y para mí… —susurró la rubia, sonrojándose—. Near, tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime —dijo él, sin mirarla—. Oh, disculpa, es verdad —el joven recordó que era de mala educación no mirar a alguien cuando se tiene una conversación, así que se giró hacia ella y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los miel de la rubia.

Misa tragó saliva, sus palpitaciones se aceleraron y su rostro hacía rato que estaba completamente rojo. Esos ojos que la miraban con intensa curiosidad… ella no lo aguantó y su vista fue al piso. Una lágrima quiso asomarse, pero no lo permitió. Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

—Near, hace seis días me choqué contigo por gusto para acercarme a ti. Te pregunté si me podías ayudar a estudiar y tú accediste. Después comencé a conocerte, te conté de mi pasado y luego pasó lo de ayer. Sin embargo, necesitas saber que la razón por la que te hablé en primer lugar no es la que crees.

Near guardó silencio, esperando que Misa continuara. A cada palabra que pronunciaba, ella se sentía cada vez peor. Pero sabía que tenía que decírselo, no podía seguir engañándolo.

—La razón por la que te hablé fue porque hice una apuesta con mis amigos…

Los ojos de Near se abrieron más de lo usual, a partir de ese momento dejó de mirarla y se puso de pie.

—¡Espera, déjame que te explique! —suplicó Misa.

—Ya me lo esperaba…

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabías?

—No, pero me pareció extraño la forma en que nos conocimos. Hace años vivimos bajo el mismo techo y tú jamás te me habías acercado. Además me pediste ayuda para estudiar, cosa que cualquiera de tus amigos podría haber hecho perfectamente, ya que sé que también son buenos alumnos —le contestó él, fríamente.

Misa comenzó a sollozar.

—Sí, sé que estuve mal. Lo que hice fue horrible, pero hace un rato fui a cancelar la apuesta y…

—No me importa —le dijo él, volteándose—. No me des explicaciones porque no me interesa escucharte —diciendo esto, Near comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

—¡Espera! ¡Decidí no seguir más con la apuesta porque me di cuenta que me enamoré de ti! —le gritó ella, llorando.

Él detuvo sus pasos y se giró a verla.

Esa mirada, era la más cruel y llena de rencor que Misa jamás había recibido.

—¿Amor, dices? Que estupidez… Tú no sientes amor ni hacia ti misma y menos hacia alguien más.

El llanto de la rubia era cada vez más fuerte.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Me enamoré de ti, esa es la verdad. ¡Te amo! —exclamó, con toda su energía.

—Eres patética —fue lo último que le dijo él, antes de seguir caminando. Sin embargo, a los pocos metros volvió a detenerse—. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo más irónico? Por un momento yo también creí sentir algo similar. Casi caigo en tu juego, Misa Amane.

En ese momento, el corazón de Misa se rompió en mil pedazos, los trozos del mismo eran pisoteados por Near mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p>—¡Voy a golpearlo! —gritaba Mello, mientras se ponía de pie. Había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido—. ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré!<p>

—¡Basta Mello! —lo retó Matt, quien también había visto todo—. En este momento hay que ir por Misa, podrás encargarte de Near después.

El rubio suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes razón, vamos con ella.

* * *

><p>Eh, pues… sin comentarios jaja.<p>

Capítulo siete, en el que viene ya llegamos al final, así que va a ser bastante más largo.

¿Qué más? Ah, si pueden pasen por mi otro fanfic de Death Note, El viaje de Mello.

Y nada más… nos vemos en el capítulo final :D saludos!

Gracias a los que leen y gracias especiales a **Ayiw-KuN-88** y** Utau Kagamine** que siempre tienen un bello review para alegrarme el día. ^^


	8. Reflexiones

**Reflexiones**

* * *

><p>Misa abrió los ojos lentamente, le costó darse cuenta dónde se encontraba. Se sentía confundida, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor; no tardó en divisar a Matt y Mello entreteniéndose con videojuegos, sentados en una cama que estaba a su izquierda.<p>

—Misa-Misa ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, dejando de jugar y aproximándose a ella.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la joven, desconcertada.

El rubio también dejó a un lado la consola y fue donde ella. Se sentó en los pies de la cama.

—Vimos lo que pasó con Near y fuimos a buscarte, pero cuando llegamos estabas desmayada —le explicó.

—Ah, así que fue eso —dijo ella, entristeciéndose—. Disculpen, les he causado muchas molestias.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías, no es molestia —le dijo Matt—. Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres, sólo es cuestión de hablarlo con Watari.

—No es necesario… —comenzó a decir Misa, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un trueno, ella miró por la ventana—. Tiene que ser una broma.

—Iré a hablar con Watari —anunció el rubio.

—Mello, espera. Me dijiste que vieron lo que ocurrió con Near, por favor no vayas a hacerle nada.

Los ojos azules de Mello se abrieron de golpe, Misa había adivinado su plan.

—Pero, ¡él te hizo llorar! No pienso perdonarlo —exclamó el joven, cerrando uno de sus puños.

—Sí, es verdad lloré, pero no por su culpa. La única responsable de todo estoy soy yo, fui quien se metió en esto y le mentí. Era obvio que cuando supiera la verdad, él se iba a molestar… —la rubia apretó sus ojos, recordando el doloroso momento y haciendo fuerza para que el llanto no apareciera otra vez.

Mello se cruzó de brazos y miró para el costado.

—Está bien, no le haré nada. Pero de cualquier manera debo ir a hablar con Watari. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua o…?

—Tráeme a Linda —pidió ella.

El rubio asintió y salió del cuarto.

Cuando volvía de hablar con Watari, quien le había concedido permiso dado la particularidad de la situación, Mello no pudo evitar detenerse frente a la puerta de Near. Respiró hondo, le había dicho a Misa que no haría nada, pero…

PUM

Casi sin querer, el rubio le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta del albino. Se arrepintió de inmediato. Si alguien lo descubría estaría en problemas, miró hacia todas direcciones y fue corriendo al cuarto de Misa.

TOC TOC

—Misa, ¿eres tú? —se escuchó la voz de Linda desde el interior.

—No, soy Mello. Déjame pasar.

—¿Mello? —la castaña no comprendió demasiado, pero de cualquier manera abrió la puerta.

—Linda, tienes que venir conmigo.

—¿Qué? —ella se espantó.

—Le pasó algo a Misa y quiere verte. Está en nuestro cuarto —le aclaró él.

Al oír la explicación, Linda aceptó de inmediato y ambos fueron a la habitación que el rubio compartía con Matt.

Dentro, nuevamente Misa había empezado a sollozar y el pelirrojo le acariciaba el brazo, intentando darle consuelo.

—¡Linda! —exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su amiga. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Misa, ¿qué pasó?

—Near… Near… —la rubia tenía dificultades para hablar.

—Near eh, bueno primero desahógate tranquila y después me cuentas.

Misa asintió, abrazándola más fuerte.

* * *

><p>El trueno de hacía rato no había sido uno aislado, efectivamente una tormenta se avecinaba. Justo ese día, justo en ese momento. Linda suspiró, estaba sentada en la cama de Mello junto a Misa. Los hombres se encontraban en la cama de Matt.<p>

—Una apuesta, ¿eh? —la castaña miró de reojo a ambos jóvenes.

—No los mires así, Linda. El error fue mío, ellos no hicieron nada más que apoyarme en todo —Misa defendió a sus amigos, mientras los miraba con gratitud.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Misa? Si te gustaba Near, sólo le hubieras hablado. Hacía tiempo que lo venías mirando, ¿por qué no intentaste acercarte a él? —quiso saber la castaña.

—Qué fácil decirlo… —susurró la rubia irónicamente, girando los ojos.

Linda se puso seria.

—Misa, hace nueve años que compartimos habitación. Sé muchas cosas de ti, por ejemplo sé que nunca tuviste problemas para socializar con ningún chico.

Matt y Mello guardaron silencio e igual que Linda, sus miradas estaban sobre la rubia.

—Él era diferente, no se parecía en nada a mí ni tampoco a nadie que me hubiera gustado antes. Simplemente, no tuve el valor… pero luego con la apuesta, como que me dio una iniciativa, una excusa para animarme, no sé si me explico —decía Misa, mientras se recostaba.

—Sí Misa, yo puedo comprender pero no comparto. No hay excusa para jugar con los sentimientos de alguien —le reprochó Linda.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Yo jamás jugué con él, todo lo que pasamos juntos y todo lo que le dije, fue más real que cualquier otra cosa, en ningún momento fingí nada —exclamó ella, incorporándose.

Ante esta reacción, Linda no supo que decir a continuación. Para sorpresa de todos, el que tomó la palabra fue el pelirrojo.

—¿Y eso se lo dijiste?

Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre Matt.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica de ojos miel.

—Claro, si a él también le explicaste esto.

—Bueno, en realidad no, él no me dio tiempo de aclararle mucho… —dijo Misa, tristemente.

Linda iba a hablar, pero antes que lo hiciera su vista se desvió al reloj de la mesa de luz y saltó de la cama.

—¿Ese reloj está en hora? —preguntó exaltada.

Mello asintió.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué tarde es! Misa, tenemos que volver a nuestra habitación o estaremos en líos.

—No te preocupes, Misa-Misa va a quedarse… —comenzó a explicar Matt, pero la rubia lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—En un rato voy, Linda. Tú adelántate.

La castaña se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Está bien, pero no demores —le pidió—. Adiós —despidió a los dos jóvenes.

Antes de retirarse, Linda se volteó, sólo Misa podía verla porque la castaña se encontraba detrás de Mello y Matt. Puso su dedo debajo de su ojo y miró a los muchachos. Misa rió. Ellos voltearon, pero Linda ya se había ido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Mello molesto, abriendo una tableta de chocolate.

—Nada, nada. Linda es muy maternal y no confía en ustedes… Por eso tampoco le dije que voy a quedarme aquí esta noche.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero quién se cree que es? Nosotros te conocemos más que ella… —el rubio se defendió ante la ofensa.

Matt también iba a comentar algo, pero un fuerte ruido de estómago lo hizo callar. Misa se sonrojó y una de sus manos tocó su panza.

—Perdón, hace mucho que no como nada —dijo, mientras miraba su reloj—. Igual ya pasó la hora de la cena.

—Toma —dijo Mello, arrojándole algo.

Misa lo atajó.

—¿Un chocolate?

—Si no lo quieres, puedes devolvérmelo.

La joven miró la golosina, la abrió y comenzó a disfrutarla. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que comió algo dulce? No lo recordaba, solía privarse de ese tipo de alimentos para cuidar su figura. ¡Pero al diablo! Se sentía tan bien como el chocolate se pegaba en su paladar, mientras su exquisito sabor la envolvía. Cuando quiso acordar, ya se lo había terminado.

—¡Estuvo delicioso! Gracias —Misa le sonrió a Mello.

Luego de un rato más de charlas, intentando que la rubia no pensara en Near o en la tormenta de afuera, los jóvenes decidieron que era hora de dormir. Al otro día sería lunes y tendrían que madrugar. Misa se acomodó en la cama de Mello, y éste y Matt dormirían en la cama del pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Hacía ya varios minutos que las luces se habían apagado, sin embargo la joven no se podía dormir. Daba vueltas e intentaba no pensar, pero era en vano. Las palabras de Matt resonaban en su cabeza: "¿Y eso se lo dijiste?". La tristeza de Misa ahora había sido reemplazada por rabia. Si tan sólo Near le hubiera dejado explicarle, a lo mejor, tal vez las cosas hubiesen resultado de otra manera.<p>

En la habitación del albino la situación no era muy diferente. Él hacía rato que intentaba dormirse, sin éxito. Miró hacia la puerta, un tiempo antes había sentido que fue pateada por alguien. Seguramente había sido el amigo temperamental de Misa, Mello. Suspiró, con todo lo ocurrido lo más probable era que el rubio le golpearía al día siguiente. No importaba, la posible golpiza de Mello era lo que menos le preocupaba. Lo peor era como se sentía. Misa le había mentido y eso era imperdonable, entonces, si había hecho lo correcto, ¿por qué tenía remordimientos? Esto de los sentimientos era demasiado complicado. No era como uno de sus puzles que, siempre y cuando tuvieras todas las piezas, tenían solución. No, esto no era como eso. Todas las piezas estaban, todas las jugadas habían sido hechas, pero las cosas seguían sin resolverse.

Mientras seguía analizando la situación, oyó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría lentamente. Near se quedó lo más quieto que pudo. ¿Sería Mello? Maldición. Intentó mirar moviéndose lo menos posible, efectivamente había alguien, pero con la oscuridad no pudo distinguir. En eso, un rayo iluminó la recámara. El albino no dio crédito a lo que vio. ¡Era Misa!

* * *

><p>¡Buenas!<p>

Sí, ya sé que dije que éste tenía que ser el último, pero me quedó muy largo así que lo dividí en dos. Soy malvada, lo sé. ;)

Nos vemos en el capítulo final, en serio jaja.

¡Hasta entonces!


	9. La Pieza Faltante

**La pieza faltante**

* * *

><p>Near se incorporó de inmediato y encendió la portátil de su mesa de luz. La rubia tomó asiento en la cama, quedando frente a él. Cuando el joven fue a hablar, ella puso su dedo índice en los labios de él, impidiéndoselo.<p>

—Necesito que me escuches, sólo tomará un minuto y luego no te molestaré más —pidió ella.

Near no se movió. Es que, ¡esto era demasiado! Misa apareciéndose a mitad de la noche en su habitación, nunca se habría imaginado que eso pudiera ocurrir. Aunque tenía bien claro que Misa era una persona sumamente impulsiva, esta situación superaba todo lo anterior.

Pese a que tenía un millón de razones para no escucharla, el joven decidió hacerlo. Su curiosidad podía más que su orgullo.

Él comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo blanco, Misa retiró su dedo de los labios de él.

—Bueno, habla —dijo él, su tono era desinteresado y sus ojos se movían, pero nunca cruzándose con los de ella.

Misa se sorprendió, tomó aire y meditó un poco lo que iba a decir, después de todo esta era su última oportunidad.

—Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haber hecho la apuesta —aseguró ella, firmemente.

¿Qué? No, eso no fue lo que dijo. Near debió haber escuchado mal.

—¿Irrumpes en mi cuarto en plena noche para decirme eso? —él seguía sin mirarla.

—No me arrepiento de haberla hecho porque, sino jamás hubiera tenido el valor para acercarme a ti. El primer día que hablamos, yo te dije que siempre te miraba y eso es verdad. Hacía tiempo que te observaba y me intrigabas como no te imaginas. Pero tenía miedo, eras tan diferente a mí y a todos… yo sabía que nunca tendría las agallas para hablarte —la voz de Misa se iba quebrando de a poco y ella miraba hacia abajo—. Por esa razón es que no me retracto… igual lamento haberte mentido. Pero fue sólo en eso, todo lo demás fue real. Todo lo que compartimos y todo lo que hablamos. Mis sentimientos por ti, eso es totalmente verdadero. Te amo y esa es la verdad. Adoro todo de ti. La manera en la que estás siempre en tu mundo, pero a su vez contestas las preguntas de los profesores. La forma en la que caminas y cómo juegas siempre con el mismo mechón de tu cabello. El modo en que te compenetras con tus puzles y juegos. Y lo que más me gusta es cuando me miras con esos hermosos ojos negros que tienes… —Misa levantó la vista, sus ojos vidriosos.

Él continuaba sin verla, pero de a poco su mano fue acercándose al rostro de ella. ¿Acaso Near la golpearía? ¿Sería capaz? No supo que esperar por eso cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero lo que temía no ocurrió. Para su sorpresa sintió como los dedos de Near le acariciaban el rostro con delicadeza y timidez, secando las lágrimas sueltas que comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de Misa. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, para su dicha él la estaba mirando con ¿ternura? Las lágrimas le impedían distinguir bien. La joven sonrió y dejó descansar su cara en la cálida mano de él.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo interpretar esto —susurró Misa, acariciando la mano que ocupaba su rostro.

Near tampoco estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de la rubia. Su mano se había movido casi sin que él lo quisiera. Su cuerpo ansiaba perdonarla y… tocarla. Pero algo en su mente lo detenía. Como siempre, él analizaba la situación. Misa había cometido un error en mentirle, pero según ella había sido para acercarse a él. ¿Debería creerle? A lo mejor ésta era la pieza que faltaba para que el acertijo se revolviera. Ahora todo dependía de él. El rostro de Misa seguía acomodado en su mano y ella lo miraba expectante.

—No estoy seguro de qué hacer ahora. Nunca estoy seguro cuando se trata de ti —dijo Near, mientras retiraba su mano de la cara de ella y se recostaba acomodándose en su almohada.

La rubia se acercó a él, haciendo que los latidos de ambos se aceleraban. El albino la miró y tragó saliva, no quería pensar qué haría Misa a continuación puesto que las acciones de ella siempre sobrepasaban sus deducciones. La joven seguía aproximándose, él se quedó estático. De pronto sintió el aliento de ella cerca de su oreja.

—No tienes que analizar cada cosa **todo** el tiempo, a veces lo mejor es simplemente dejarse llevar —le susurró al oído y luego se alejó para sonreírle.

Near pestañó varias veces en señal de confusión ¿Y ahora qué? Él nuevamente intentó ordenar sus ideas. Primero, no podía dormirse por pensar en Misa y se cuestionó si había estado en lo correcto al no perdonarla, al mismo tiempo sintió que algo faltaba… En ese momento, la rubia se había metido en su cuarto, admitió su error y le proporcionó explicaciones de por qué lo había cometido. Luego, él prácticamente sin querer, le había acariciado la mejilla. Seguramente, Misa interpretó esto como una forma de aceptar sus disculpas. Bien, eso quiere decir que la había perdonado, entonces ya estaba. ¿Qué pretendía ella?

—Estás haciéndolo de nuevo —comentó Misa de pronto, sacando a Near de sus pensamientos —. ¿Estás analizando la situación, verdad? —adivinó la rubia.

Él levantó la vista para mirarla y le sonrió apenas.

—No puedes pedirme que no cuestione las cosas.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces la caricia de hace un rato también fue premeditada? —inquirió Misa.

Él abrió un poco más los ojos, en señal de asombro. Obviamente la caricia no había sido planeada y ella lo sabía. Rayos, lo sabía. Lo conocía mejor de lo que él pensaba, pero entre todo lo que le había confesado hace un rato y ahora esto, era evidente que sí. Misa lo conocía y mucho.

—¿Y entonces? —ella preguntó de pronto.

Near negó con la cabeza. Misa sonrió.

—Lo sabía, ¿qué estás esperando?

—Misa, ya acepté tus disculpas no sé que más pretendes que haga —expresó él, jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

La rubia hizo un puchero y miró hacia abajo.

—La verdad estaba esperando que me abrazaras o algo —confesó ella.

—¿Un abrazo dices?

—Sí, pero supongo que tú no eres de los que abrazan —articuló Misa con tristeza, mientras se ponía de pie.

Near se sintió algo mal, no tenía idea que eso era lo que ella quería. No recordaba si alguna vez había abrazado a alguien, por lo tanto ni se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Misa —él la llamó, ella lo miró curiosa—. Estás en lo cierto, no soy de los que abrazan. No obstante, dadas las circunstancias tal vez tú podrías…

Near no pudo terminar su oración, porque la joven se abalanzó sobre él, se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazó fuerte, pero tiernamente. Él la miró y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Misa lo apretó más.

—Quizás tú también podrías abrazarme… si quieres, claro —murmuró ella, sin soltarlo.

Near se tensó un poco y tragó saliva, pero enseguida suspiró. Desde que la joven había aparecido en su vida, había hecho tantas cosas que nunca pensó, que a esta altura un abrazo no sonaba tan mal. Así que lo intentó. Lentamente acercó sus manos a Misa y las apoyó gentilmente sobre la espalda de ella. Esperó estar haciéndolo bien. Al poco tiempo la rubia se re acomodó, acostándose a su lado pero sin dejar de abrazarlo. Él se corrió un poco para dejarle más lugar y la tapó con el cobertor. Misa estaba por quedarse dormida pero antes de hacerlo, le susurró algo a Near, lo cual hizo que éste se sonrojara levemente. Él dio vuelta la cabeza y miró por la ventana, ojalá que con todo esto Misa ahora tuviera algo mejor en que pensar cuando hubiera una tormenta.

Bostezó, el sueño poco a poco también lo estaba atrapando. Antes de que lo venciera, él miró hacia abajo y acarició el rubio y sedoso cabello de ella.

—Yo también, Misa —fue lo último que dijo, apagó la luz y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Un tenue rayo de sol se coló por entre las cortinas de la ventana en la habitación de Near, e hizo que Misa lentamente abriera los ojos. Lo primero que sintió fueron las manos del albino sobre su cabeza, ella también seguía abrazándolo. La rubia levantó la mirada, él continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. Misa esbozó una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó con pasión. No podía creer que había podido arreglar las cosas y ahora amanecía junto al joven que había robado su corazón. Mientras se perdía en sus melosos pensamientos, el rayo de luz no tardó en alcanzar a Near, quien también se despertó.<p>

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó ella con emoción, mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él.

El albino le devolvió la mirada y luego se desperezó. La rubia lo soltó para hacer lo mismo. Near miró por la ventana.

—Ya amaneció, creo que deberías volver Misa.

Ella suspiró con fastidio.

—Sí, lo sé. No quiero meterme el líos, se suponía que dormiría con Matt y Mello —comentó, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué? ¡No iba a dormir **con** ellos, sino en su cuarto! —le dijo ella molesta, pero enseguida sonrió con picardía y se acercó a él—. No tienes que estar celoso.

Near no comprendió.

—¿Celos? —preguntó con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja.

Misa rió.

—Sí, tienes celos porque ¡achú! —La frase de Misa fue interrumpida por un estornudo, ella limpió un poco su nariz—. Hace frío esta mañana.

Near asintió y se sacó su camisa para entregársela, quedando con la camisilla que llevaba debajo. Misa lo miró con brillo en los ojos.

—¿En serio me la prestas?

—Me la puedes devolver más tarde —le respondió él, sin mirarla.

Ella sonrió y se la colocó.

—Bueno, me marcho. Nos vemos después —la rubia se despidió con la mano y luego fue hacia la puerta.

—Misa, espera —él la llamó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella mientras se acercaba, sentándose en la cama.

—Al final no me dijiste en qué consistía la apuesta —le dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Los ojos de Misa se abrieron de par en par y su cara palideció. ¡Y cómo para no! Le daba vergüenza admitir lo que ella se había propuesto que pasara.

—¿Y bien? —al no recibir respuesta, él reiteró la pregunta.

—Eh, era que me dieras un abrazo —mintió ella, sonriendo tontamente.

Near obviamente no le creyó y la miró con desconfianza.

—Misa…

Ella suspiró, desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Está bien, no era un abrazo —admitió—. Después de todo lo que pasó, no voy a mentirte por esto. La apuesta consistía en que me dieras... que en un plazo de siete días me dieras… un beso —lo último lo dijo tan bajito, que Near no fue capaz de oírlo.

—¿Que te diera qué?

—Un beso —murmuró ella, entre dientes.

El joven hizo un gesto con su mano colocándola cerca de su oreja, indicando que no había escuchado. Misa suspiró resignada y el color rojo no tardó en hacerse presente en todo su cuerpo. Su vista lentamente se posó sobre él y sin pensar más, confesó.

—¡Un beso! —aseveró, su mirada se fue al piso y se mordió uno de sus labios, con pena.

Algunos segundos pasaron, Near permaneció en silencio. Misa comenzó a desesperarse, se sentía sumamente avergonzada. Él seguía sin decir nada y al no recibir respuesta, ella intentó excusarse.

—No sé por qué propuse eso, a lo mejor fue porque quería que se cumpliera o porque mis amigos insistían en que eso nunca pasaría, entonces… —pero le fue imposible seguir hablando.

Los labios de Near se encontraban sobre los de ella, presionándolos delicadamente. Primero una caricia, después un abrazo y ahora él la estaba besando…

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Near la estaba besando!

Misa no tuvo tiempo de procesar la información, cuando fue consciente de lo que ocurría, el fugaz momento ya había terminado.

El albino se acomodó en su cama y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, mientras miraba el techo. Misa seguía perpleja.

—No comprendo por qué la gente le da tanta importancia a esto, es sólo juntar los labios y… —esta vez fue el turno de Near para ser interrumpido.

Misa se había acomodado sobre él y ahora se encontraba tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Y te demostraré que puede ser mucho más que eso —le susurró la rubia sensualmente, acercando su rostro al de él.

Near sólo la miró con curiosidad.

* * *

><p>TOC TOC.<p>

Era la tercera vez que Mello golpeaba la puerta, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

"Que extraño"-pensó.

Matt bostezó y se recostó contra la pared, el rubio lo había despertado cuando se dio cuenta que Misa no se encontraba en la habitación.

—Debe estar durmiendo, Mello. Vámonos —le insistió el pelirrojo.

—Sí, supongo, pero me llama la atención que se haya ido sin avisarnos…

En ese momento, un despertador sonó dentro de la recámara y los jóvenes pudieron escuchar unos pasos. Intercambiaron miradas y el rubio volvió a tocar la puerta.

TOC TOC.

—¿Misa? —Linda se limpió los ojos, aún estaba despertando y no visualizaba bien. Pero al ver una cabellera rubia, presumió que se trataba de su compañera—. ¿Qué horas de venir son estas?

Ante la confusión de la muchacha, Matt estalló de la risa de inmediato y Mello, para variar, se enfureció tanto que le gritó en la cara a la pobre Linda.

—¡Despierta! ¡No soy Misa!

La castaña se sobresaltó e intentó enfocar pestañando un par de veces, efectivamente la persona que tenía enfrente no era su joven amiga.

—¿Mello, Matt? ¿Qué hacen aquí, dónde está Misa?

—¿No está contigo? —interrogó el chico de ojos verdes.

—¡No! Ella dijo que la esperara pero me quedé dormida, imaginé que se había quedado con ustedes.

—Sí, se quedó con nosotros. Pero hace un rato desperté y vi que no… —explicaba Mello.

—_¡Nos vemos después!_

La mirada de los adolescentes se giró hacia la derecha, tres puertas a la derecha para ser precisos. Allí, la joven prófuga estaba de pie frente a la habitación del muchacho albino y hacía un ademán de saludo. Cerró la puerta y se aproximó a ellos dando pequeños brincos y tarareando alguna cursi canción. La camisa de Near que llevaba puesta acompañaba sus alegres pasos. Misa sonrió al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus tres amigos. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y un tono rosa ocupaba sus mejillas.

—¡Hola! —saludó sonriendo.

El trío permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó la castaña.

—¿Cómo? —tartamudeó el rubio.

—¡Hola! —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Linda, Mello, ¡Matt! —al exclamar el tercer nombre, la rubia se acercó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Todos seguían sin comprender, en especial el joven de ojos verdes.

—¡Gracias, Matt! Si no fuera por tus palabras no me habría dado cuenta, en verdad te agradezco —Misa le sonrió con ternura.

Linda y Mello dirigieron su mirada al joven recién besado, esperando alguna explicación. Matt solamente se encogió de hombros y se rió. Mientras, sin decir nada más, Misa siguió con su alegre marcha en dirección al baño de mujeres.

—¡Misa espera! —su amiga castaña corrió tras ella—. ¿Sales de la habitación de Near y usando **eso**? ¡Además tu cabello está desordenado! ¿Y por qué abrazaste a Matt? ¿Y cómo…?

La rubia se giró y la tomó por los hombros. Sus intensos ojos miel irradiaban una felicidad nunca antes vista por Linda. Misa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego sólo rió y continuó hacia el baño. La castaña pestañó confundida un par de veces, sin embargo al poco tiempo sonrió, lo que sea que haya pasado había hecho a su amiga feliz y eso era lo que importaba. Además, estaba segura que Misa le daría los detalles más adelante.

No era así el caso de Mello, él quería saberlo todo **AHORA**. Dado que Misa se había ido al baño, optó por ir a la habitación del albino y preguntarle él mismo. Encaminó su marcha. no dando tiempo a que Matt reaccionara, pues seguía desconcertado.

El rubio se detuvo frente a la puerta del joven de pelo blanco y estuvo a punto de tocar. Pero no lo hizo, ¡al demonio! Pasó sin más. Lamentablemente, no estaba preparado para contemplar la escena que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

Near estaba frente a la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta, terminando de subirse los pantalones de su blanco pijama (y sin camisa obviamente, pues la tenía Misa).

En ese momento, el rostro de Mello sufrió una deformación jamás contemplada. Tuvo que pestañar varias veces, limpiarse los ojos, abrirlos lo más que pudo, pero seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Al rato, su vista volvió al pasillo por donde se había ido la rubia, luego para el cuarto del albino nuevamente, y así varias veces. En eso, Near se percató de que era observado y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Mello? —preguntó con su usual inexpresividad y jugando con su pelo como de costumbre.

Al contrario a lo que se pensaría, el rubio no hizo nada más que negar con la cabeza, retrocedió y cerró la puerta.

Matt se acababa de percatar de lo ocurrido y ahora estaba a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Mello comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Mello? —el pelirrojo comenzó a preocuparse.

El rubio se detuvo.

—Matt acompáñame afuera, preciso tomar aire —le dijo, seriamente.

El joven de verdes ojos asintió.

—Y lleva tus cigarrillos, creo que necesito probar uno.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! Hasta acá llegamos, ¿qué les pareció?<p>

Personalmente, disfruté mucho de escribir esto y es el primer fanfic largo que termino =) (ojalá no sea el último)

A continuación, voy a dejar una lista con algunas aclaraciones, pero antes los agradecimientos: Flope, Cami y Mandalito, que la leyeron aun sin tener idea qué es Death Note. =P

A Ayiw-KuN-88 y Utau Kagamine, que desde los primeros capítulos me dieron su apoyo y nunca faltaron sus review. ^^

¡También muchísimas gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos!

Como siempre digo, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

A continuación dejo una lista con algunas aclaraciones.

**Sobre los personajes:**

**Matt:** Bueno, como todos saben la aparición de Matt en la serie es mínima. No se sabe mucho de él aparte de que fuma y juega video juegos. También leí en el tomo trece que, al igual que Near, no le gustan los espacios abiertos, pero como quise conservar su característica de fumador ignoré ese dato, puesto que no lo iba a poner a fumar dentro del orfanato. Sobre su color de cabello, lo hice pelirrojo porque en todos los fanfics y fanarts así es como está, pero luego volví a mirar la serie y en realidad su color parece más bien castaño, hasta casi verde. Obviamente el manga no me proporcionó ningún dato sobre esto, así que bueno, pelirrojo quedó jaja. Lo mismo me pasó con su color de ojos…

**Linda:** Si la aparición de Matt es mínima, ni que se diga la de Linda. Su color de cabello lo supe por Death Note Rewrite 2 y la personalidad se la inventé completamente. Decidí que fuera muy tranquila y correcta, por eso se horroriza con las locuras de Misa y no simpatiza demasiado con Matt y Mello.

**Near:** Una personalidad muy difícil de trabajar, intenté lo mejor posible imaginar cómo reaccionaría ante las situaciones que inventé. También tomé la personalidad de la serie y no la de Rewrite 2 porque es incluso mucho más insensible a todo. Por ejemplo, en la serie se sorprende cuando Aizawa no quiere obedecer una de sus órdenes en el capítulo final, sin embargo en Rewrite 2, cuando algunos miembros de la SPK caen muertos su expresión ni siquiera cambia.

**Mello:** Traté de mantener la personalidad de Mello lo más fiel a la serie posible. Temperamental, sincero, impulsivo y dentro de todo, buena persona. En realidad siento que es bastante similar a Misa por eso quise que mantuvieran una linda amistad, lo sobreprotector a Mello le sienta bien. Sobre su color de ojos, tomé los del animé (azules) y no los del manga (negros), sino eran del mismo color de los de Near y eso no me gustaba.

**Misa: **La Misa de este AU igual que la de la serie, perdió a sus padres pero no de la misma manera. En la serie es en un asalto, estando ella presente. Aquí, los encuentra en su casa y también se menciona a un hermanito. Esto no lo inventé, lo tomé de la película Death Note Live Action 2 (The Last Name). Con respecto a sus ojos, en más de una ocasión en la serie, el color de ojos de Misa es cambiado. A veces aparecen azules o celestes y otras miel o marrones. Así que opté por dejárselos miel, mejor así me quedaron todos con color de ojos diferentes. Sobre su look lolita-gótico, no lo menciono directamente, sólo digo que le gusta mucho la ropa y como se la hace ella misma, tiene bastante. En las dos ocasiones que describo su vestuario no tiene ese look, pero no es por nada en especial, simplemente me la imaginé así para esos momentos en particular.

**Homenajes: **

Se deben haber dado cuenta que intencionalmente puse pequeños detalles de la serie. Por ejemplo, que Matt llame Misa-Misa a Misa es por Matsuda. Me pareció lindo incorporarlo y creo que a Matt le quedó bien.

Después también puse un par de escenas. Una es la del beso que Misa le da a L, en este caso se lo da a Matt. Por último en el capítulo que L muere le hace un gesto a Light de que no lo escucha, el mismo que usa Near con Misa.

**Otras aclaraciones:**

La primera es bastante obvia, pero no está de más aclararlo. En este fanfic The Wammy's House es un orfanato para niños, dotados pero no tiene el objetivo de crear sucesores de L. Por consecuencia, en este universo no existen ni L ni Kira.

Última cosa, sobre la escena en la que Mello encuentra a Near levantándose los pantalones eso lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. A lo mejor pasó algo más que un beso con Misa o quizás simplemente Near no duerme con su PIJAMA. Jajaja.

AH! Y ESTÉN ATENTOS QUE YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LA SECUELA ;).


End file.
